


The Tea Shop

by FlightInSnow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Awkward Romance, Exhibitionism, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral, Romantic Comedy, Shinto, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightInSnow/pseuds/FlightInSnow
Summary: Theo never considered himself an overly unobservant person but he never remembered seeing that tea shop before. Nor did he expect the rather eccentric owner to offer him a high paying job just when he really needed it… Seriously though, why was he being paid so much to serve tea? Why wasn’t he allowed to ask questions? Or touch the weird artefacts? And did that guy have a tail!?
Comments: 30
Kudos: 71





	1. The Tea Shop

The Tea Shop

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any individuals living, or deceased is purely coincidental. All the characters are my own creations. Comments are welcome. Please do not copy or use these characters or stories without first contacting me.

Summary: Theo never considered himself an overly unobservant person but he never remembered seeing that tea shop before. Nor did he expect the rather eccentric owner to offer him a high paying job just when he really needed it… Seriously though, why was he being paid so much to serve tea? Why wasn’t he allowed to ask questions? Or touch the weird artefacts? And did that guy have a tail!?

\--

Chapter One  
The Tea Shop

\--

Theo sighed as he sorted through the mail. They were really going to struggle to get them all paid this month. 

Sixteen applications. Sixteens god damn applications and he hadn’t had any luck with any of them. It wasn’t unsurprising. Between the cyclone last spring, the rent going up and several local businesses shutting down, no one in the town was looking to hire. Even the local grocery store was cutting his shifts. 

He had enough in savings to pay the water bill and rent. They were going to have to cut some hard corners with the food budget this month. Well. It was a good thing he liked vegetable stir fry because vegetables and rice was just about all they would be able to get. He refiled through the envelopes again. This was going to take some careful juggling but he was sure they could do it. He could call the electric company and ask for an extension. They had never been late on one of those payments before so they should be a little more forgiving. He hoped. 

He would have to cancel some of their television extras. It wasn't as though he had time to watch Netflix anyway. Yes, the budget would be very tight but they could do it. He sighed and threw the letters down on the kitchen counter top. They would be fine for this month but things wouldn't stay that way if he couldn't get more work soon. He didn't want to pester Reese, the manager of the local supermarket but it might be worth swinging by again. They needed bread and milk anyway.

"Theo, is that you?" His mother's voice called out from down the hall. Theo looked up.

"Yeah, I'm here." He went towards his mother's voice, smiling at the vase of freshly cut flowers on the hallway stand. The doctor didn't want Jessie Silva to strain herself but gardening was a passion of hers and he often found her pruning the massive flower garden that crept right around their little red brick two-bedroom house. There were vases of flowers in nearly every room both fresh and dried. Theo likes to complain loudly but secretly he rather liked them. His mother knew it too.

Jessie beamed up at her son from the mess of crochet patches laid out all over the lounge room floor.

"Trying to knit us a new carpet, are you?" he asked as his eyebrows rose into his dark hairline. His mother gave a derisive snort.

"It’s crochet, not knitting. And no, it’s a blanket. Or at least, it will be a blanket as soon as I can get this pattern worked out," she said, pulling her ringlets of black curls back into a messy pony tail. Her hair was much like her son's. His was just as long. His old basketball couch used to say it made him look like a hippie. Reese said his long black hair made him "look like a goth, but you know, like a really lazy half assed one."

"These colours look horrible together," Theo said as he knelt down, pointing to two of the little hexagons. His mother hummed thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know, but they don't look half bad if I stitched this one next to them," she said, grabbing a third hexagon from somewhere to her left. He studied the tranquil mix of soft green, pale orange and gold.

"I still think it looks like crayon vomit. That one there would look better," he said, grabbing for a fourth shape. His mother hummed thoughtfully. 

“Can you start dinner honey? I’ll clean this up,” she muttered.

“Nah, leave it out. Maybe something will pop out at you when you see it fresh tomorrow,” he said, already heading back towards the kitchen. He turned on the television as he went, more for some background noise then for something to watch. He stuck his head into the pantry and sighed. 

“How do you feel about chickpea and tomato stew?” he called, pulling out the few cans left on the second shelf.

“That bad huh?” Jessie said as she came into the kitchen holding her sewing kit. 

“It’s not great,” he admitted. She glanced inside and for the briefest moment her smile fell from her face before she managed to fix her expression into something brighter.

“Well, we’ll jut have to go to the markets this weekend. The fresh produce is always slightly cheaper there anyway,” she said, marching off. Theo didn’t have the heart to tell her that these days the markets sold just about the same stuff as the grocery store for the same price. 

His mother used to be quite a talented florist. Weddings, funerals, formals, hotels and restaurants all requested bouquets designed and made by Jessie Silva. But that was before she got sick. Really sick. 

There were days when she was so tired that she couldn’t even get out of bed. Theo did his best. Their health insurance and their savings had gotten her the surgery she needed but the potential for relapse was huge and their savings were now depleted. He needed to find a second job and soon or they wouldn’t be able to afford the mortgage. He sighed, wondering if he could use the last of the flour to make a few English dumplings to make more of a meal of the stew. 

\--

Theo stretched as he strode up the street. It was still chilly despite the bright sun. Winter didn’t seem to want to relinquish its grip this year. His rather sad bag of groceries marked all they could afford this week. It wasn’t to bad. The sausages and chicken drumsticks had been on sale. It was probably the only meat they would get for a while. 

As he wondered up the quiet little street, he gazed about into the neat little gardens of the apartment buildings. They were all virtually the same which gave him the creeps. A garden should be bright, colourful and full, not geometric, neat and vacant. Here and there were little shops. One selling wool and fabrics, another sold candles and facial products. Theo paused outside the front of a third shop. 

For the life of him, he could never remember seeing it before. Given that he walked this road at least twice a day every day for the last eleven years it seemed quite ridiculous that a shop could have opened without him seeing it. It had to be the weirdest shopfront of the whole strip.

Whilst the rest of the buildings were all matching, painted white with well tendered gardens or hedge, this shop front was wild. The old stonework was painted with large delicate flowers of yellow, orange and purple. Huge pots sat outside the old looking door, flowers spilling out almost all the way to the ground. 

Apprehensive and yet, deeply curious, Theo crossed the road and peered into the shop front window. Shelves of delicate willow pattern teacups, oddly shaped porcelain teapots and colourful plates glinted in the sunlight. Theo frowned, squinting.

There were several low coffees tables, pillows and beanbags lying about the over the redwood floor. Everywhere he looked the tea shop got weirder and weirder. The wall on the left side was a massive mosaic mural of painfully bright blues and golds. He couldn’t see anyone inside. He hesitated but he couldn’t fight the curiosity.

His hand hovered on the shiny brass doorknob. Just above the handle, a neat little poster on flowery paper had been stuck to the glass. 

"Help wanted - Please enquire within."

More than just curious now, Theo opened the door. A little bell chimed musically somewhere about his head as it swung open. The smell within the tea shop was strong. It smelt of black tea leaves, coffee grounds and something oddly floral. He breathed in appreciatively. Is very quiet in the little shop, the noise from the cars outside completely muted once the shop door shut with another chime from the bell. 

Theodore gave a great shiver. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as walked further inside. The sunlight poured in through the large space making the shop warm and bright. The space gave him the strangest feeling.

Theo walked slowly over to tiled wall, examining the glittering mosaic with great interest. It was beautifully done and surely would have cost a small fortune. There didn't seem to be anyone around. He wondered briefly if maybe the shop was still shut and the door had been left open be accident. He padded over to the main counter. 

The was something rather funny about this place other then rows of weird teapots and mismatched tea cups. In a normal coffee shop, there was usually a blackboard or light board showing the menu of what they had to offer. Above this counter was a mural of intricately twisted vines and flowers. 

In fact... 

As Theo looked about, he couldn't see any kind of menus or signs of any kind. Perhaps they hadn't finished the place yet? He tried to think of what the tea shop had been before he had seen it today. Weirdly enough, though he knew he had looked and touched the outside of every building on the street ever since he was a young teen, he could not for the life of him remember what this place used to be.

"Good afternoon." Theo nearly jumped out his skin. Heart pounding very fast, he spun around.

In one of the armchairs which Theo had been sure was vacant when he had first entered, sat one of the strangest people he had ever seen. This man had to be the owner because he was as mismatched and odd looking as everything else around him. He was wearing what looked to him like a kimono with a pattern scarf around his neck and long boots with vividly coloured bright blue laces. 

His hair wouldn't have been out place on a peacock with its incredible shades of blue, indigo and green. It was long and elaborated set in a ponytail off to the left where is fell dramatically over his shoulder. He was rather pale, porcelain almost. Theo was having real difficultly placing any one cultural heritage. He was getting distracted by the large striped orchid that was pinned above the man's rather dainty ear. He was feminine looking enough that if Theo hadn’t heard the deep voice he wouldn’t have been sure the gender by sight alone.

"Urhm," Theo said unhelpfully.

"Welcome to the Tea Shop," said the man, his voice oddly musical. Theo blinked.

"It doesn't have a name?" he asked stupidly. The man smiled. 

"No, it's just the Tea Shop. That is what it always has been," he said kindly. Theo gave an awkward smile.

"Can't have been for very long. Aren't you worried that people won't be able to look it up on the internet with such a generic name?" The man smiled serenely up at him.

"Oh no. We do not have any problems finding customers." 

"Oh. That's... good?" Theo responded, feeling rather stupid. He thought it would probably be rather rude to point out that he didn’t seem to have any customers right now… 

"So, you must be here for the new position?" the man asked, tilting his head off to one side. Without really thinking, Theo nodded.

"That’s wonderful. Do you have an experience as a tea server?" Theo wondered if that was the same as being a waiter. 

"I've waited tables, handled cash, cleaned dishes, stocked shelves, washed and cut vegetables, that sort of thing," he offered. He had worked a wide variety of jobs these last few years. He'd had to. Anything to keep the bills paid. The man hummed thoughtfully. 

"How is your balance?" Theo glanced back at the counter. There were a few trays and empty glasses. He walked over, and trying to look more confident then silly, he started to stack the trays up his arms like his aunt had shown him all those years again. Next the water glasses until everything was carefully balanced. The man clapped, looking delighted.

"Very impressive. When can you start?" Theo nearly dropped the trays.

"Start? You've barely asked me any questions!" He spluttered. He quickly placed his burden back on the counter before he dropped the lot.

"Oh, there isn't much more to say really, though I would strongly advise you read the contract very carefully. You found the place so there is no mistake that you were meant for the position. It pays very well if I do say so myself," said the man, swinging out of his chair enthusiastically with a flourish of colourful fabric. Theo stood there dumbstruck.

Maybe this was just what eccentric people did? Offer jobs to random strangers. Honestly though, how well could the job pay in this economy? Not that it mattered. He was getting so desperate that he was spending any time off going door to door offering to do odd jobs for pocket change. 

The man flounced over to one of the man shelves and pulled out a stack of papers. He hummed cheerfully as he tossed the pages about, looking for something. The tune was oddly familiar.

“Ah! Here we are.” He had discarded about half the stack and was left with a sizable pile. He turned and handed the lot of Theo. Theo’s jaw dropped.

“This is the contract!?” he spluttered.

“Oh yes. It’s quite detailed. We have rules here. Many of our clients are very particular and as such, its important that you read through them all very carefully. I’m afraid that none of them are negotiable. I understand that the rules can be a bit of a nuisance but you will be payed well as compensation,” the man said cheerfully. 

“My name is Yumi and I look forward to working with you.” The man gave an elegant sweeping bow. Theo stared at him; the pile of paper clutched to his chest. It was as though he had already filled out the contract and handed in. He gave a weak sort of laugh.

“You haven’t even called any of my references. I could a murderous axeman for all you know,” Theo said. He was beginning to feel a little unnerved as well as confused. He was half expected a man in a suit to jump up from behind the counter and yell;

“Surprise! You’ve been pranked on television!” Yumi just laughed, the sound light and musical. He waved his hand as though it were nothing.

“I’m sure your references will be just fine. Just read through the contract and bring it back once you have made a decision,” he added. Theo nodded woodenly. He turned to go.

“Don’t forget this.” Yumi picked up the bag of groceries Theo had set on one of the little coffee tables when he had first walked. He took gratefully, juggling the mound of papers into one arm.

“Thanks,” he said, cheek flushing. He had completely forgot about the groceries.

“Think nothing of it. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow,” Yumi said confidently as he ushered Theo to the door. The door swung open with a happy chime.

“Have a lovely night Theodore.” The tea shop owner swung another bow and shut the door behind his as Theo stepped back out onto the street. 

It was only after hearing the hefting chink of a lock scrapping into place that Theo managed to process what he said. He swung around but the lights in the shop had been turned off and with the fading sunlight behind him, he could no longer see through the spectacular window. 

As he stared at the still gently waving “Closed” sign that now hung there it occurred to him that he couldn’t honestly remember telling that man his name….

\--

END

\--


	2. The Contract

\--

Chapter Two 

The Contract

\--

“Did everything go alright? You’re late,” his mother called from the lounge room. Theo sighed as he placed his burden on the kitchen counter.

“I think so? It’s been a weird afternoon,” Theo said as he unpacked the small bag of groceries. 

“How do you mean?” his mother yelled, turning down the volume on the television.

“Well, I might have found another job,” he said carefully. There was an ominous silence. He closed the fridge resignedly. He really didn’t want to get into another argument about this.

“Honey, another job? You’re doing so much already.” His mother’s voice came from a lot closer. He turned to find her standing in the kitchen door frame. She was wearing her pyjamas. Once such a curvy woman, they now hung off her thin form like a scarecrow. 

“They’ve been cutting back my shifts at the grocery store. This new job isn’t anything complicated. Its just serving tea and coffee.” She eyed him shrewdly. Theo pulled out a pan and opened the packet of sausages, trying to ignore her hawk like gaze on the back of his head.

“I just worry that your going to burn yourself out Theo,” she said. 

It’s not like we have a choice. He didn’t dare say that out loud though. Woman would probably smack him with the nearest wooden spoon. He knew she felt guilty. She had even taken up a few small online accounting and editing jobs. She hated them, hated working on the computer, hated being stuck inside but she never let it show when she thought her son could see. 

“Nothing is set in stone. I may not even get the job yet. Who knows, maybe if I do, I’ll get free coffees,” he said. The joke fell rather flat and his mother seemed to sag a little in her to big pyjamas. 

“Want to peel some potatoes? I was thinking we could make some wedges to go with dinner.” He held out the potato peeler. She gave a snort.

“I do make the best wedges,” she said primly and took the potato peeler from him. They would get through this. If it meant working with a guy in fancy dress then big deal. So long as he could pay the bills and help his mother get better. 

\--

With the dishes washed and his mother in bed, Theo grabbed the contract and sat down at the dining table to read. He clicked the end of his pen as he lazily scanned the front page. He started to fill it in. Name, date of birth, address. He turned the page as he went. Did he have a prior criminal history? No. If yes, please describe.

Most of it was standard legality. He would not disclose the personal information of the business accountants, fellow staff or clients, that sort of thing. As he turned more pages though, the contract started to get… weirder. 

“…I’m afraid that none of them are negotiable.” That’s what that guy had said about the very long list of rules. As his eyes flicked over the pages, they noticed a particular line.

Rule Number 34. The uniform on a Tuesday must adhere to the colour blue. 

Wait, what? 

Theo did a double take, sure that he had misread. 

Rule Number 34. The uniform on a Tuesday must adhere to the colour blue. 

Okay, so maybe he didn’t misread it. Utterly baffled, he scanned back up the page. 

Rule Number 17. On Fridays, all staff must adhere to a vegetarian diet. No meat or meat-based products are to be brought onto the premises during this time. 

Snorting with amusement, he ticked the box next to it to say he had read it and agreed. Couldn’t afford meat anyway. He was going to have to start a log book at this rate. Or just bring the contract with him everywhere. He was never going to remember all of these. 

Rule Number 1. All staff must confer with shop manager before approaching any client until proper relations are established. 

He frowned. What did that mean? He was beginning to have an ominous feeling about all this. This all seemed very over the top. Exactly what kind of clients were served at this place? It was a quietish pretty little street. Maybe the tea shop served diplomats, business owners or ambassadors? The high end of society. 

The Tea Shop was very different. Beautiful and bizarre. Still. He just could not imagine some random millionaire stepping out of his or her Maserati to go into a tea shop on the edge of some random town! It was ridiculous. 

Rule Number 2. Staff are expected to be on the premises fifteen minutes before the beginning of shift start. 

Rule Number 3. All staff must provide a minimum of twenty-four hours’ notice if unable to attend. Some excepts will be made for severe medical incidents. 

Gee. How kind. They wouldn’t fire him if he got hit by a bus on the way to work. Maybe. 

Rule Number 4: Work uniform is be neat and tidy at all times. A change of clothes in case of spills or burns is compulsory.

And so, it went on and on. 

Rule Number 7: No staff member is to touch any of the antiques or artefacts without prior consent of store manager and direct supervision. 

Rule Number 18. No conversations can relate to religion or religious preference on a Wednesday.

Rule Number 22: No food or beverage can be sourced from anywhere not previously approved by the Store manager and head chef. 

He did end up grabbing a note book and jotting down the rules. If only to make sure that he really was reading them correctly. So many of them were utterly ridiculous. He read on though, ticking as he went for no other reason than burning curiosity. He really wanted to know what this crazy place was about. He stopped again at another strangely worded rule.

Rule Number 30: If unwilling to serve a client in their needs for sustenance, the member of staff must find a suitable replacement.

Again. What the hell did that mean!?

It was getting late and his eyes were having trouble focusing. He carefully packed everything away and took it back it his room. He did not want to have to explain this bat shit crazy contract to his mother if she found it on the table the next day. On his way back form the bathroom after brushing his teeth, he paused outside her room.

He peered in. Her breathing was a little raspy but even. Carefully and quietly closing the door, Theo took himself back to bed and turned out the light. If nothing else, this whole thing would lead to a hilarious pub story one day.

\--

The bell above the door chimed gently as Theo let himself back into The Tea Shop the next day. He had left his mother to sleep in with a note on the table to remind her to take her medication before slipping out in to the warm early sunshine. He had the contract, now fully signed in his backpack. He had even put it in a protective sleeve. Very professional.

Yumi danced out from behind the counter, his smile bright and wide. He was wearing purple eye liner today. 

“Good morning!” he sang as he beckoned Theo over. 

“Did you think about my offer?” he asked. Theo hesitated briefly before giving a nod.

“I did. I have some questions though,” he said.

“Of course. Of course. Come, have a seat. I’ll brew up some tea.” Theo looked about and choose one of the over-stuffed armchairs. He placed his back pack down and sat. His body sank right into it. The upholstery seemed to hug him from every side. Now comfortable, he watched as Yumi came back to the counter with several jars. He selected a blue and pink flowery tea pot and started to carefully select small amounts of dried ingredients from each jar. He poured in hot water.

A wonderful smell of strong black tea, vanilla and something faintly chocolatey filled the air. 

“Milk? Honey?” Yumi asked as he brought over the teapot and two cups.

“No thank you. It smells great,” Theo sniffed appreciatively. Yumi beamed.

“Why thank you. I am one of the chief tea makers here. It can take a lifetime of learning to know what and how much of an ingredient to combine to create the perfect balanced flavour,” he said proudly. Not wanting to seem rude, Theo just nodded. 

“So, you had questions?” the man prompted, swirling the teapot gently.

“Uhm. Yes. I have filled it out but I have to ask, what prompted so many rules? I mean… who are your customers?” he asked, trying to keep his voice light instead of accusing. He also wanted to add that it was morning and the little coffee shop down the end of the street was already packed whilst the Tea Shop was once again empty except for the two of them.

“Well, our clients come from a very wide array of backgrounds. To put it bluntly, many are easily offended and we have found that it makes things run smoother to simply avoid theses issues that ruffle feathers,” Yumi said with a gentle tone like a nurse explaining a pill chart to a particularly senior citizen. Theo remembered Rule 30 and how odd it had seemed but before Theo could speak, he added

“I did say you would be well compensated. Perhaps you would like to see the offered salary before you make up your mind?” Yumi reached over to another coffee table and picked up a piece of paper. It appeared to be a cover sheet. He held it out.

Theo took it and looked it over. Honestly, he knew how much a café server usually made and if it was anything over minimum wage, he would probably have to consider it. There was the melody of hot water being poured into delicate china. Theo felt his eyes widen as he took in the numbers in front of him.

“This… is this correct?” he squeaked, pointing. Yumi looked up, mildly surprised.

“Of course.” 

“For serving tea!?” His voice went up another octave.

“And cakes. We make a great number of delicacies here. Baked goods and soups are very popular. Our clients ask for a wide variety of rare sustenance.” The manager said brightly. There was that word again. Sustenance. Theo had a very bad feeling about this. Very slowly he asked

“This place doesn’t offer anything… off book does it?” He was trying not to sound accusatory. 

“Oh no, nothing illegal if that is what you are asking. Everything is correctly sourced and consensual,” Yumi said. Theo stared.

“Consensual?” he rasped. The man nodded, picking up his cup and sipping delicately.

“Oh yes. Rest assured, if you are uncomfortable with any client then I will not ask you to go to them. Our tea is very good, very rarely will clients ask for more,” he said cryptically. Theo was utterly dumbstruck. He wanted to grab his backpack and flee like a man with his ass on fire. Then his eyes flicked down to the cover sheet with the salary figure. 

“There is one thing I would ask though,” Yumi said. Theo’s head snapped up.

“Yes?”

“This job is quite full on. Shifts can be early in the morning, the afternoon or late at night. You need to be available so I would ask if you have a second job, that you either give it away or prioritise this job first.” Theo picked up his tea cup if only to give him time to think. In all honesty he could work seven days a week at the grocery store and still only make a fraction of what this man was offering. 

“Alright,” he finally said. Yumi smiled brightly.

“Excellent. If you could just take out the contract, sign and date the cover page and I can explain everything in more detail.” Yumi danced away and came back with an elegant gold pen. With a great feeling of trepidation and nervousness, he signed.

“Fabulous. Are you able to start tonight?” Theo looked up from the piece of paper.

“Tonight?”

“Yes, say seven o’clock? Consider it a training session, paid of course. Marinette will be here tonight to show you the basics. Kyong will be running the kitchen. You will see a lot of him. Charles will be able to show you how to prepare the tables and counters. It will change every night depending on who we are expecting. For now, how about I give you a tour?” Theo blinked very slowly. A tour? He looked around the little tea shop with its vibrant colours, chairs and poofs. 

Yumi bounced to his feet and strode back behind the counter, waiting expectantly. He gave off the impression of someone who lives in a constant flux of energy and movement, as though he had never been shown how to be still. Theo stood, leaving behind his half-drunk tea and the contract. He walked over to the counter. The first thing he noticed was how utterly pristine it was. For a coffee counter, there were no burns, coffee stains or gashes in the timber from over enthusiastic customers. Must be brand new. 

He followed him to a small door that Theo had assumed led to a backroom or pantry. Yumi opened it and swept through. Theo followed and halted on the threshold.

Holy. Crap.

The doorway opened out onto a landing. Down two timber steps and the room widened into a massive floorspace that could probably seat around fifty people comfortably. The decor was faintly oriental with low tables and cushioned benches instead of single chairs. Small elegant paper lanterns hung from the high ceiling and the room was bathed in a soft warm light. There were no windows but every wall was hung with massive paintings of ancient landscapes. 

Beyond the extremely odd beauty of the room laid out in front of him, what struck Theo hard was that he was almost positive the building was not this big when he had seen it from the outside. None of the buildings on this street were this large!

“How long has this place been here?” he forced himself to say. Yumi smiled.

“Oh, quite a while.” He moved off to another door to the left which lead to a kitchen with shiny stainless-steel benches and wooden chopping blocks. Expensive looking knives were laid out meticulously. 

“Really? Because I’ve lived in the area for quite a while and I really don’t remember this place,” Theo said, laughing nervously. 

“Of course, you do. You just never came inside before. This is the kitchens. Kyong is our head chief. He doesn’t talk much and I would ask that you don’t touch any of the utensils in here without his permission. He is quite protective of his space. The door on the right is food storage. Through here is where we sit and relax.” Yumi walked through the kitchen and opened yet another door, this one sliding to the left on soundless tracks. 

Inside was a small but very comfortable look room with a sink, bench, table and a couple of couches and chairs. 

“There’s no microwave,” Theo observed. Yumi gave an inelegant snort.

“Of course not. As if I would have something so crass in this establishment. If you are hungry you may bring salads or wait and be served supper with the rest of us,” He said. Theo frowned.

“How much does it cost to eat here?” He asked. Yumi laughed delicately.

“It doesn’t. We will feed you so long as you work your full shift. Tonight will only be five hours to start with. When your more comfortable, we can extend that out,” he explained as he strode over to what looked like a cupboard. There were no handles. He pressed on the panel gently and it swung open without a sound. He bent over and pull out a small pile of fabric.

“Here are your trousers and apron. You may wear a shirt of your choice but of course, as per the contract, it may not have any logos or text. Button down is preferred.” Theo was just to stunned to anything but nod. He followed Yumi back out into the front of the tea shop.

“Well. I look forward to seeing you back here at seven. I think we will have a lot of fun.” Yumi gave a little curtsy before once more vanishing back behind the counter and leaving Theo to stand dumbstruck in the tea shop, his new uniform clutched to his chest.

\--

END

\--


	3. The Family

\--

Chapter Three

The Family

\--

Theo looked at himself in his bedroom mirror. His own apprehensive face stared back. He had checked his little note book several times. He was sure there wasn't a dress code for Thursdays. At least he was fairly sure... 

He snatched up the little spiral notebook from his night stand and quickly flicked back through the pages. He had never been this nervous about starting a new job before. He had worked more hours and at a wider variety of places then most other people he knew his age. 

Maybe it was the strangeness of the place or the nearly incomprehensible contract. Or maybe, it was the fact that this job would pay him more money than he had ever made in his life. that thought alone made him feel strangely uncomfortable. Tucking his notebook into his bag, he swung it onto his shoulder. He was determined to make a good impression on his first shift. He had learnt a long time ago that a job could be made or broken by his relationships with the other workers. If they hated him, it would make everything else much harder. 

Taking a deep breathe, he grabbed the door handle and swung the door wide before marching out. He found his mother back in the lounge room, disinterestedly typing at her laptop. She looked up as she heard him enter.

"Wow, don't you look handsome," she teased. Theo snorted.

"Yeah, right." 

"Well at least you don't look like a chicken," she said politely, referring to one of his old jobs at a local fried food shop. The uniform had been a particularly uncomfortable yellow and red outfit that seemed to ride up in all the wrong places... 

"What time do you think you will be home?" asked Jessie. Theo shook his head.

"I'm not too sure. my shift is only five hours but I imagine I'll need to be shown around as well as the clean-up and closing procedure and that always takes longer the first few times," he said although he was a pretty fast learner. He was determined to do well and keep this job. His mother nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I've got a doctor’s appointment early tomorrow so I'll be taking myself off to bed shortly once I finish this," she said, shooting an unhappy glare at the laptop screen. Theo smiled.

"Alright. Sleep well," he murmured. She reached out a hand and he squeezed, very gently. 

"Stay out of trouble," she called after him as he headed for the hallways and switched on the outside light.

"No promises!" he called back before he stepped out in the afternoon light. The afternoon was bright and clear but chilly. He walked fast down the street, his feet taking the well-practised path toward the main road. He knew each and everyone of the streets like the back of his hand. He could navigate them blindfolded. Cars trundled past, dogs yipped and an orange haughty cat bounced up on a low wall beside him. The cat by the name of Stooge followed after Theo via the long red brick wall that marked the front boarder to a set of apartment building. Theo didn't bother trying to pet Stooge. No one may pet Stooge. 

Theo turned right into the pretty little street that held the weird little tea shop. He slowed up as he got. Once again, the front room seemed completely empty. A few pedestrians wondered past without even glancing into the window's spectacular display which Theo thought was a loss. He was still distantly thinking that this whole thing was some insane joke by the world's most unimaginative film crew. He let himself into the shop.

The shop bell sung happily as the door swung closed behind. That smell of light incense, floral sweetness, coffee grounds, black tea and something warm and earthy assaulted Theo's senses. He found himself walking slower and breathing more deeply. 

"Ah! Nice and early for you first shift then?" Yumi called as he padded out from behind the counter.

"I hope that's not a problem?" Theo asked nervously. Yumi waved his comment away.

"Not at all! Come, come, I'll introduce you to the family." Family? Was this a family run business or was just an expression? Theo followed him through the hidden doorway behind the counter. He really did need to take a good walk around the building. Its inside proportion just seemed utterly ridiculous... 

He followed Yumi into the shiny kitchen. There was a thin figure in a pristine white uniform and apron by the sink, peeling a carrot with almost unnatural speed.

“Kyong, come meet our newest team member.” The man turned his head. He was surprisingly young, probably only a little older than Theo himself. Theo could see the Korean descent in the perfectly black hair and almost porcelain facial features. The slanted eyes looked vaguely unfriendly though. They travelled up and down Theo once but he turned back to his carrots without a word. 

“It is nice to meet you.” Theo said even though it wasn’t really. Kyong said nothing. Not even a shrug of the shoulder. Yumi didn’t seem to mind though because he whisked on to the little staff room. Theo followed. 

“And this is the lovely Marinette.” Standing by the little sink washing out a mug was a woman. She turned her head and an elaborate tail of platinum silver ringlets cascaded down her shoulder. She was beautiful, bird like almost with perfect bow lips, large pale blue eyes and high cheek bones. This time Theo really struggled to guess an age. She had the sort of timeless beauty and perfect posture that made it difficult to tell if she was twenty-seven or forty-seven. 

“Good evening,” she said, her voice slightly accented with what might have been French. She gave a little curtsey. Feeling utterly out of his comfort zone Theo gave a jerky little bow, feeling a bit stupid. Both Yumi and Marinette smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said, cheeks heating. Her smile got wider and the smallest wrinkles appeared around her eyes. He was at least relieved that she seemed warmer and friendlier than Kyong. 

“Marinette will show how to set up the tables and dishes for the evening. Roxy will be in soon. She is our other server. She quite boisterous but quite harmless. Charles isn’t in until tomorrow but the tables are already set so we don’t need to worry about that. I must leave you two now to start preparing the brews,” Yumi said. 

“You can out your bag in here,” Marinette offered kindly, pointed to a little pigeon hole rack. Theo carefully extracted his new apron and placed his bag inside one of the holes. He tied the apron on. It was soft cotton with three deep pockets at the front. It sat comfortably over his midriff and thighs. He tucked his notebook and a pencil inside the largest pocket. 

“Well then, ready to start?” she asked. He nodded. She turned with a flourish of her long skirt and seemed to glide from the room as though on roller skates. Theo guessed this bizarre elegance was just something he was going to have to get used to. It did worry him a little though. He wasn’t graceful like these people. He tailed after her.

“Each night is generally a completely different set up. That is the greatest amount of heavy lifting and time consumption that occurs. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Sundays, we use the round tables. Every other day we use rectangular ones. Every second Saturday of the month requires a different long rectangular table, three to be exact. Every day will need different coloured tablecloths and matching candles or accoutrements. The lighting changes every week or so. The paintings will change once a month. Except for that one,” she said, pointing to a massive luminescent painting of a silver moon of snow-capped mountains.

“That one stays always,” she added. 

“The plants will move around but they generally stay out. On special occasions we may pop them in the front room for more space.” She said, nodding to the large dark ferns. He wondered vaguely how they looked so healthy when there weren’t any windows or natural lighting down here. Theo stood there with his little notebook and pen feeling the first few flutters of panic. He stamped them down. It sounded like a lot but sure but that was only because he was new. He was sure he would have it all memorised by the end of the month… 

Probably. 

There was a beautiful walnut wardrobe tucked beside the kitchen doorway. Marinette went over to it and opened the doors. Theo peered inside.

“In here is all on the spare tablecloths and covers, arranged by colour and size. Everything is clearly labelled but please ask if you’re not sure. I’ll make sure I am available for questions.” Theo stared. The large wardrobe was packed tight with fabrics of every conceivable colour and texture. He went closer, reaching out a hand to touch a soft silky blue cloth.

“They’re beautiful,” he said, dumbstruck.

“Aren’t they just!” she cooed in agreement. She pointed to the middle shelf.

“That mauve is my favourite. I just adore it!” Theo noticed that she did in fact have a thick mauve ribbon binding her ringlets to one side. She started to carefully but quickly extract them from the shelf.

“Take these and start laying them over the tables. Try to get them on centre as best you can,” she said. Pocketing his note book, he took the teetering pile of cloth to the first table and began to lay them out. As he did so, music starting playing in the background. He peered around for the speakers but couldn’t see any. Where ever they were they had been worked expertly into the décor. Very fancy.

Marinette came in behind him, carefully straightening any tablecloths that weren’t quiet right and moving the table a little to the left or right. Once they were done, she showed him a line of cupboards, each labelled with the day of the week though a couple said things like ‘Christmas’ or ‘Chinese New Year’ instead. From the one labelled ‘Thursday’ she took down little cut-glass bowls. Once again, Theo collected them and took one to every table. 

Marinette came in behind and began to fill each little bowl with water. The room began to smell of roses. He looked over his shoulder to see her add a single drop of what he guessed to be rose oil into each bowl. Next, she passed him a basket containing fresh rose petals.

“Three in each please.” She said then danced off to collect tiny candles. A little floating candle was placed into the bowls.

“We won’t light them yet. Cutlery next!” It took nearly an hour for everything to be properly set and laid out though he was warned it would take longer once they needed to move furniture to. 

“We are all done here. I’m going to help Yumi greet out guests. Please go check on Kyong. If there are any dishes in the sink please have them washed. Just stack them for now, don’t worry about putting them away,” she said, then she turned on a polished heel and vanished into the front room of the tea shop. 

Theo headed back into the kitchen and felt his jaw drop. Laid out in three perfect rows were about twenty small plates of the most beautiful food Theo had ever seen. Granted, he was entirely sure what the food was. It looked like an orange slice of some kind with a single perfect elegant curl of carrot on top. The plate was decorated with an artful smear of some dark red sauce and another rose petal. 

Kyong was standing at one of the benches, vigorously whisking something inside a big metal bowl. He glanced briefly in Theo’s direction.

“Is there anything you would like me to wash?” he asked. Kyong glanced pointedly at a neat stack of dirty dishes by the sink but said nothing. Deciding not to take it personally and just get the job done, Theo went over and started to fill the sink with hot water. He found gloves and detergent close by and got to work. Washing dishes was second nature to him and in very little time he had them wash, dried and restacked in a clean rack.

So far, the night had been busy but quite manageable. He liked being able to move around and do a variety of different things. After putting everything back where he had found it he was about to step back into the main room when a small, bushy haired girl in glasses came bounding through the doorway and nearly knocked him over.

“Oh! Sorry, you must be Theo, I’m Roxy! Are you ready to start? Yumi sent me to come get you. Can you speak Japanese? I’m not very good yet but I’m learning. That’s okay you won’t need to talk to any of the guests tonight, just serve the cake.” She said all this very fast and before he had even opened his mouth to answer, she had grabbed him by the upper arm and was pulling him back into the main dining area. 

“Just stand here with your hands clasped in front and don’t slouch,” she said happily and stood back against the wall. Utterly dumbfounded, Theo copied her. A few minutes passed listing to soft string instrument before he could pick up the sound of voices. Four women in long flowing kimonos walked through the door, accompanied by Marinette who guided them to their cushioned tables. They sat gracefully on the cushions, talking quietly in Japanese.

Several more woman appeared, this time with Yumi. He laughed and teased, his own Japanese flawless as he brought them to their tables. For the next half an hour, ladies were brought in to sit, all in stunning traditions kimonos. None of them looked at either Roxy or Theo. Theo was rather glad of this because he was still processing the utter weirdness of the situation. He also could not speak Japanese. He knew a little Spanish from high school as well as a bit of Italian from an uncle who used to visit often but that was about it.

A small nudge from Roxy, Theo looked at her. She turned and headed for the kitchen so he followed. She gave him a tray loaded with the plates. He waited for to go first and then edged carefully back out. Just like the others, Roxy seemed unnaturally graceful as she moved from table to table, laying down the cake in front of each lady. Theo tried to look as though he wasn’t an amateur but knew he didn’t pull off quit as well. It didn’t really matter though. No one looked at him. 

Once they were done, the servers headed back into the kitchen.

“Not much to do now. We will clear the plates when they are done and refilled water jugs but otherwise, we stay out of the way. Yumi and Marinette will bring and serve the tea,” Roxy said brightly.

“Okay,” Theo said. 

They went back out to stand against the wall like statues once more. It was a tad boring but after the flurry of activity, Theo didn’t mind so much. It gave him time to finally take everything in from the gorgeous paintings to the strange guests. If Yumi wanted to pay him a ridiculous amount of money to stand quietly next to a wall then Theo would be the standiest quietest person in history. He would become one with the wall.

An hour or two passed before the dinner party started to break up. The plates had already been cleared, washed and put away. Roxy and Theo moved forward to start clearing the cup, saucers and teapots as well. All in all, it had been a pleasant if a bit odd kind of night. As Yumi said farewell to the last group of ladies, Marinette came forward to help Theo and Roxy fold the table clothes.

“What did you think of your first night?” she asked him. Theo smiled.

“Great,” he said truthfully. She beamed back.

“Excellent. We thought tonight would be a good night for you to start. The Rose Court are very easily pleased. Lovely girls, they rarely need much.” She said pleasantly. Theo looked at her. That was a really weird name for a club. Still. He wasn’t going to judge. 

They separated the clean table clothes from the dirty ones, Roxy explaining that she would be taking the dirty ones home to wash them. 

“Theo, a moment of your time?” Yumi came over to the group. Theo closed the cupboard door and swivelled around.

“This is your roster. If these times don’t work for you be sure to tell me.” Theo peered down at the piece of paper he was handed, scanning it.

“This is fine, thanks.” He stood a little awkwardly for a few minutes.

“You can head home now if you like, thank you everyone for your hard work,” Yumi called. As Theo turned to grab his bag, Kyong slipped back into the kitchen. Theo had the oddest feeling that the man had been staring at him.

Theo said goodnight and stepped out onto the street. Stars stretched out above him. It was late, the sound of the cars muted in the lateness of the hour. He stretched, his back and shoulders popping in a few places. That really wasn’t as traumatising as he was expecting. 

He headed down the road, feeling hopeful for the first time in months. So long as he didn’t break anything, what could go wrong?

\--

END

\--


	4. Weird and Weirder

\--

Chapter Four

Weird and Weirder

\--

“You smell like perfume!” his mother laughed as she stopped behind him in the kitchen. Theo snorted.

“It’s not perfume, its rose oil. We used it last night in the restaurant,” he said, sniffing at his shirt. He needed to take a shower. 

“Restaurant? I thought it was a tea shop?” said Jessie, snooping over his shoulder as he poured himself a glass of water. 

“To be honest, that’s what I thought too but the place is much bigger than I expected. They do like… events. It was actually pretty cool. Fancy though. I have no idea would it would cost to hire the place but I’m pretty sure I don’t want to know.” He said, thinking of the delicate tea cups and plush pillows. His mother gave him a quizzical look.

“Events huh? You’re not working in a brothel, are you?” she sniggered. Theo flounced around, his hands on his hips.

“Why!? Don’t you think I’m good looking enough?” he said in mock outrage. His mother burst into fits of laughter that were infectious enough for Theo to join in. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed,” he said with the pretence of a sneer. She snorted and swatted at him.

“I’m the parent here! To bed with you,” she barked. 

“After a shower. There is no way I want my bed reeking of rose oil for the next month,” he said, ducking past her. Her laughter followed him all the way back to his bedroom where he grabbed a spare pair of boxers and headed for the shower.

\--

His second shift was as short as first one. It was early afternoon on a Monday. He had spent most of the shift unloading an arrival of fresh produce from a delivery truck. Only about half of the ingredients were recognisable. Quite a few small bags had Chinese labels and a few dark green bottles had labels that Theo thought might have been in Russian. Kyong directed him where to store everything. 

In silence. 

Yeah, the man still hadn’t said a single word to him. Theo was also convinced his face was immovable. He never smiled, or frowned, just sort of stoically grimaced. The temptation to prod him in the floating rib with one of the kitchen’s many pointy things was great. 

He also underloaded several baskets of laundry from Roxy’s car. She helped him carefully fold and stack the newly laundered table covers and napkins back into the huge walnut wardrobe. It had been a good four hours of carrying, bending, squatting and lifting. He felt quite good afterwards. He had also met Charles, a particularly tall and lanky young man with sandy blond hair and a short neatly trimmed beard. He was friendly and offered him a vanilla wafer to eat. 

So far, he was really enjoying his new job. After everything had been put away, Yumi had made them all tea and they had sat in the front room together, sipping the best jasmine tea Theo had ever drunk in his life. He wondered why the tea shop didn’t get more customers. The shop front was amazingly bizarre, the tea and coffee incredible and its location great. He couldn’t understand why so many shoppers just seemed to stroll by without even looking at the place.

Theo yawned and stretched. This afternoon was going to be his first eight-hour shift and he was rather looking forward to it. He cooked some rice and made up some sushi rolls for his mother whilst she bustled about collecting flowers in the front garden. She seemed a little stronger today and he wanted to make sure she ate. They both loved Japanese cuisine. He wasn’t as good as the little shop that made their favourite bento boxes, but if he made her dinner, she would eat it out of guilt if nothing else. He didn’t like how her medication dulled her appetite. She was rake thin as it was.

“I’m off soon,” he called through the kitchen window. She stood up, a huge sunflower in one hand.

“Alright. Have fun!” she called. Her cheeks were a little blotchy. He bit the inside of his mouth. Theo didn’t want to baby her. He just hoped she wouldn’t over exert herself. Again. 

Carefully packing away her dinner and leaving a note to eat on the bench next to her medicine bottles, Theo grabbed his backpack and headed out. He made the relatively short walk to the Tea Shop and paused. The sun was beaming hard on the front window, making it look like a huge gold mirror. Blinking painfully, he reached blindly for the handle and opened the door.

The bell tinkled happily and Theo rubbed at his eyes. When he opened them again, he froze.

“What the hell happened in here!?” he yelped. 

Bits of broken china were everywhere. Several of the plush pillows had large gouges in them, their fluffy filling scattered all over the place. A large packet of coffee beans was spilled over the main counter and all over the floor. The stack of glasses was now a pile of shards and many of the odd and pretty objects that normally decorated the shelves were now on the floor in pieces. 

Rozy was grabbing handfuls of napkins and dumping them into a garbage bag. He had yet to see her look quite so angry. Her lips were thin and her movements were short and jerky. She looked as though she had plaster in her messy ponytail. She didn’t look up at him as she mopped up water. Shocked, Theo edged passed her into the main room but the carnage continued.

The lovely paper lanterns were shredded nests of streamers, dangling pathetically from the ceiling. Several of the plant pots had been dumped onto their sides, spilling soil everywhere. He was horrified to see that one of the paintings had a large shard of what looked like part of a teapot sticking out of the canvas.

“Yumi what happened!?” he said again as the shop owner came bustling in, his arms full of wet rags.

“Ah, Theo just in time. Be a dear and help Roxy deal with the front room,” he said with a half smile. Utterly dumbstruck at the shear level of destruction, he went back out into the little shop. Roxy looked up as he re-entered.

“It looks like a tornado went through,” he spluttered. Roxy opened her mouth, looked at something over his shoulder and snapped it closed again. She just shook her head and handed him a dustpan and brush. 

“Could you start putting the glass into that bin over there?” she said angrily though he could tell the anger wasn’t directed at him. Wondering why someone would break in just to trash the place, Theo obediently took the dustpan and brush.

Come to think of it… what kind of people completely trash a shop but don’t break the front window or door…?

He dragged the recycling bin over and began to place the glass inside. They worked for nearly half an hour in silence. Theo swept up the spilt coffee beans, wiped down the counter and gotten rid of all the broken drinking glasses. He was just about to reach for one of the funny looking ornaments when Yumi walked in quickly.

“Ah, Theo?” He said quickly. Theo looked up, his fingertips inches away from what he thought was supposed to be a rather lumpy statue of a dragon. 

“I would ask that you leave that one. I can clean it up,” Yumi said politely. Theo frowned.

“I don’t mind, really,” he said.

“No, no, I’ll get it. Perhaps you could take a few of these garbage bags out the front and put them in the skip for me?” Puzzled but not wanting to argue, Theo nodded.

“Sure.” 

It took him three trips to deposit the five full garbage bags. They had made good progress though. The paper lanterns were gone, the pot plants had been re-potted and all of the little tables had been wiped down and stacked. The front room was looking better to. The torn pillows were gone, the arm chairs had been stood back up and the floor was finally clear of broken glass. 

As he walked, his eyes travelled to one of the ornaments that had survived the carnage. He paused. That was odd, it looked just like the odd lumpy dragon that had been broken. Maybe it was part of a pair. He frowned. Strange, he could have sworn there were more ornaments that had broken and yet now the shelves looked almost full again. Shaking his head, he turned around to find Roxy.

“Is anyone going to explain why or how the shop got so trashed?” he muttered to Roxy as she scrubbed at a stain on one of the walls. She sighed grumpily and handed him a soapy sponge. He knelt down to help her. The stain wasn’t coming off without a fight.

“Raijin and Fujin came in last night with their father. Their brothers, not that you would know given how much they fight,” Roxy grumbled. Theo stared at her.

“Two people did all this!? And no one stopped them?” he spluttered incredulously.

“It’s a bit more complicated then that. Those two can do a lot of damage in a very short amount of time. Usually their father keeps them separated but last night they got into an argument and… well. You see the result.” 

“A short amount of time? Seriously, what did they do, grab bats and swing at each other until everything around them broke!?”

“The family has already paid for the damages in full. Honestly, I think Yumi just likes the excuse to redecorate once the old furniture had been ruined. At least we won’t have to see them for another month,” Roxy sighed. She leant back on her heels and stretched, her glasses sliding to the end of her nose. Theo just stared.

“Speaking of difficult clients,” Yumi’s voice said, startling them both.

“I know today has already been a bit of a nightmare but I’m afraid we’ve only just started. Freyr will be arriving tonight,” he said. Roxy groaned. 

“That man is the world’s biggest pervert,” Theo heard her mutter. 

“And I must remind you to read up on the house rules, especially rule number 18. Freyr is largely harmless but I will warn you that he always becomes a little… fascinated by new staff members. If things become to uncomfortable, don’t hesitated to grab myself or Marinette.” 

“Okay,” Theo said blankly. Yumi left them to finish cleaning.

It was nearly another hour before Yumi finally pronounced them done. Theo had to admit, the place was as spotless as always. To his great disquiet, the painting that had been slashed has already been taken down and replaced by another showing a herd of finely built horses, galloping across a snow-covered tundra. Roxy assured him the damaged painting would be restored and replaced soon. 

Kyong made some simple dumplings and a tasty creamy soup for them all to eat. Theo was very grateful. The backbreaking cleaning had really worked up his appetite. The food was delicious and it was with new energy that the team went to work, setting up for the night’s events. Theo hurried to the staff room (one of the few rooms to completely escape the destruction) and changed into a fresh shirt. He dug out his little notebook. He flicked through the pages until he found it.

Rule Number 18. No conversations can relate to religion or religious preference on a Wednesday.

He stared for a long moment and then rubbed at his eyes. This place was just to weird. He shut the notebook and tucked it safely back into his bag. He went back out to help Charles with the furniture. Gone were the low tables and cushions. Instead they were putting together three long solid tables. 

They were quite heavy and took the boys awhile to put them all into place. It looked a bit like a banquet hall. The smell of coffee soon swept through the room. Theo sniffed curiously.

“That smells… strong,” he said. Charles nodded.

“Yeah. The coffee beans are from Sweden. It’s got a really strong flavour,” Charles said as he started laying out bowls. Unlike the night with the Rose Court, they weren’t delicate porcelain but thick handsome stoneware. Even the smaller salads bowls were heavy. Before long there was a second scent of fresh baking bread that made Theo’s mouth water. 

When Theo next went to the front room, he saw how dark it was outside. He hadn’t realised it had gotten so late.

“Places people!” Yumi said excitedly. He swept out in wearing the weirdest clothed Theo had ever seen. Instead of his flowery kimono, he looked to be wearing a very old fashion pale cream three-piece suit with lace patterning. Utterly perplexed, Theo let himself be steered into the kitchen by Roxy. Laid out were several trays of small baked rolls, fresh from the huge oven. There were more bowls of creamy looking dips, olives and thin slices of various dark meats. 

He was glad that Yumi had made them eat earlier or the food might have had him drooling. Kyong was putting the finishing touches on another bowl of dip, laying a single piece of fresh parsley on top.

“I’d say don’t do anything to attract his attention, but trust me, it won’t matter,” Roxy said flatly. Before he could ask her exactly what she meant a loud voice boomed

“Yumi! How are you, my friend?” Theo nearly jumped out his skin. No one had the right to be that damn loud indoors. He swore the plates rattled in the dish rack. Kyong’s expression soured slightly before he went back to his garnishing. 

Theo couldn’t help but peak around the door frame back into the main room. A large, well-built man was striding into the dining area, Yumi on his arm. The man had pale shoulder-length blond hair that had been braided at the front to keep it out of his face. He had a full beard that did nothing to hide the sharp cut jawline or thickly muscled neck. He looked, in Theo’s opinion, like a real-life caricature of a Viking. 

Behind him came a group of men and woman, all chatting and laughing. This group seemed far less prim and proper then the Rose Court although Theo couldn’t help but notice that their choice of clothing was a bit… revealing. The woman had deep cut blouses. Very deep cut and the man were wearing trousers that were so tight they could probably have been painted on. Not that Theo was minding the view… 

“Hey, whatever your thinking, stop it,” Roxy sniggered, yanking him back into the kitchen.

Theo coughed awkwardly.

“It’s the middle out Autumn.” He said, feeling the warmth in his face. Roxy snorted.

“That doesn’t bother them. It’s much colder where they come from.” 

“Where exactly-”

“And who do you have hiding back here?” For the second time that night, Theo nearly jumped out of his skin. The man, Freyr, presumably, had come right up to the kitchen door.

“Roxanne, your looking ravishing as always!” he boomed. Roxy’s smile suddenly became rather fixed as she gave a short little curtsey. 

“Always a pleasure to see you,” she said. 

“And Kyong.” Freyr’s voice dropped an octave. To Theo’s astonishment, Kyong actually flushed. He hurriedly dried his hands on his apron and darted for the massive pantry before anyone could stop him. 

“One of these days…” He heard the massive man purr. Theo had no idea what cologne the man was wearing but it was quire overpowering. It smelt of sandalwood and something else that was entirely masculine. In an instant, Theo knew he had been seen. Those intense electric blue eyes snapped onto him.

“Now Freyr, you mustn’t tease Kyong. This is Theo, one of our newest servers,” said Yumi, coming up beside him. 

“Theo.” Freyr purred as though testing out the word. Inexplicable, Theo felt an intense shiver run the entire length of his spine. He stared up at him, wide eyed, suddenly lost for words. Yumi gave a warm smile.

“Theo, aren’t you going to say hello?” 

Like a complete dumbass, Theo held out his hand for the other man to shake. To his shock, Freye not only reached for his hand, but he turned it over, studying his palm and fingers. The man’s own fingers were intensely warm and calloused. 

“Not one to shy away from hard work are you, Theo?” The way that this man said his name was so strange to his ears. It did something to him, made his legs shake. His throat still wasn’t working very well but he managed to rasp out

“No.” The man ran a strong thumb against Theo’s palm. Theo knew he had his own roughage and callouses. It came with working however many jobs. He felt very exposed at that moment. He tried to pull his hand back, but his muscles weren’t working. He just stood there, transfixed like a sparrow in the talons of a hawk. 

“Well then, shall we get you settled?” Yumi gently prised Theo’s hand from the giant’s grip. Freye let go but his lips quirked into an odd knowing sort of smirk. The huge man allowed himself to be led away, leaving Theo breathless in the doorway.

“What. The. Fuck,” he breathed. Roxy patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, he has that effect on everyone. Except for Yumi. Yumi is immune to just about anything. Kyong pretends to be as well but Freyr affects him just as badly as the rest of us. Bit stupid really, running away like that only makes Freyr more interested. Come on, we should start putting out the bread. Kyong won’t come out of there for a while.” Roxy started loading up the trays. Theo shook himself roughly and went to help.

“Do you want me to take the head table? I’m a little more used to it,” she offered but as she did so he noticed her wince. She didn’t want to go anymore then he did. Theo shook his head. He didn’t want her to think he wasn’t up to the challenge. He wasn’t a wuss. 

“No, I can do it.” He said. She looked doubtful.

“Are you sure? He can be quite… intense,” she said with a look out into the dining room. It sounded loud out there but not rowdy. 

“Really it’s fine.” He said. Taking a deep breathe, he straightened his spine and headed for the door. The room was quite full now. Yumi and Marinette were moving about, serving the strong-smelling coffee. He noticed that Yumi took the head table himself. Theo followed after him, laying out the plates of bread rolls. Everything was fine until he reached Freyr’s chair which was right in the centre. 

As Theo leant forward to place the bread down, the man’s cologne hit him right in the face. It made his head spin and he almost lost his balance. A strong hand placed itself on his stomach, steadying him and sending scorching heat right through his core. He gasped, nearly dropping the tray.

“Steady there Theo,” Freyr murmured into his ear. The beard hair tickled his neck slightly and he shivered again. Fumbling to straighten up, Theo stepped back, panting slightly.

“Sorry,” he managed to say. The giant only looked amused.

“Not at all,” he said. He picked up his mug and took a long sip of the dark hot liquid, his eyes still fixed on Theo’s. Theo felt oddly shaky and strange. He knew, though he didn’t know how he knew that this man could order him to his knees and he would. He bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. Swallowing hard, he managed to claw back a little of his senses. He gave a rather clumsy and short bow and continued on down the table. Behind him, he heard the giant say to the smirking woman next to him

“I think I like him.” 

It took a lot of self-control not to simply sprint back to the kitchen and once he was inside, it took more restraint not to slam down the serving try. Roxy appeared next to him. 

“Don’t worry. You did better then me. On my first time, I dropped my whole tray. It was so damn humiliating,” she growled. Theo went over to the sink and splashed some water in his face before he swung around.

“Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on here?” he hissed. Roxy frowned.

“What do you mean? We’re serving supper,” she said. Theo shook his head.

“Oh, hell no, that is not what I meant and you know it. Who is that gu- what is that guy!?” he barked. 

“Keep your voice down, do you want us to lose our jobs?” Roxy hissed. That did quieten him quickly. For as upset as he was, he didn’t want to get them in trouble. He closed his eyes and counted to ten.

“Roxy, you need to start explaining some things for me,” he said, more calmly. Roxy shook her head.

“Not now. Later. I promise. We have to keep going. They’re waiting,” she said. With little choice, Theo reloaded his tray with the olives and dips. This time Roxy nudged him in the direction of the back table and Roxy took Freyr’s. He couldn’t help looking over at her as he laid out the dishes. She didn’t stumble like he had but as she got close to the large man, her cheeks became more flushed and the tray shook on her arm. 

The rest of the event went surprisingly smoothly. With the dishes served Roxy and Theo could concentrate on cleaning up the kitchen. This was a far easier task and gave Theo time to calm down completely. He wondered if he was just being ridiculous, if maybe it had been the sheer size of the man that had elicited a reaction from him. Geez, Theo thought privately, he really needed to get laid. How long had it been? Six months? Twelve? 

The night’s events seemed to be drawing to a close several hours later. Theo had not needed to go to the head table again, Yumi having brought back some of the dishes. People were getting to their feet and heading for the entrance. As he started clearing away the debris of the supper, he could hear Yumi and Marinette saying farewell to their guests. 

Suddenly there was a hot electric trickle along the back of his neck and Theo knew, without turning around, that Freyr was behind him. He straightened up.

“I hope I haven’t turned you off from this place. It’s a rare opportunity to be in a place like this,” Freyr said lightly. Trying to ignore how the man’s scent made parts of his anatomy very happy, Theo turned to look at him. Well, look up at him anyway. 

“Not at all.” Theo responded, trying to keep his tone polite. Turning around had been a mistake, he was now looking straight into the blue eyes.

“You're quite strong. That’s good. You’ll be tested here. Most of us enjoy a challenge.” Theo felt his eye twitch slightly.

“I’m not a challenge. I’m a person,” he said a little bluntly. Freyr laughed, a loud thunderous noise that made several people start. 

“Have a good night, Theo.” Freyr held out his hand. Against his better judgement and because a tiny part of him wanted to feel that electricity again, Theo took it. The heat travelled up through his joints into his neck, stunning him temporarily. 

“I look forward to seeing you again,” the Viking said, smirking. He leant forward and inhaled deeply. Theo gave the smallest of groans. Then the man let go of him, breaking that weird connection and turned to go. He waved as he walked away and Theo had to shift what he was holding to hide his now unfortunately timed erection. 

Seriously. 

What the fuck?

\--

END

\--


	5. Two Tales

\--

Chapter Five

Two Tales

\--

Theo was angry. Really angry. He had stalked back to the kitchen to demand an explanation only to find that Roxy had already left for the night. The kitchen was already spotless, Kyong having vanished into thin air as well. 

“Just leave those, we’ll get them done tomorrow,” Yumi said with a yawn. Theo placed the last of the coffee mugs down and tried to catch Yumi’s eye as the man unbuttoned his shirt sleeves.

“Yumi, we need to talk,” he said, trying to sound firm. The man gave another huge yawn.

“You did very well tonight. I am sorry about Freyr, he can be such a handful,” Yumi said, switching off the light to the kitchen.

“Yumi.”

“I know, I know, you have questions. They’ll have to wait until tomorrow Theo. We are all very tired and it’s late. How about you sleep on it and we’ll talk tomorrow?” The shop keeper said. Theo wanted to argue but Yumi was already turning to leave. Grumpily, Theo retrieved his bag and followed the man out of the tea shop. 

“See you tomorrow,” Yumi said pleasantly and turned to walk away down the street. Theo sighed, pulled his backpack over his shoulder and headed for home. He glanced once back over his shoulder and was unpleasantly surprised to see that aside from himself, the street was completely empty…

\--

“Another good night?” His mother asked with a yawn as she picked at her toast. Theo shrugged awkwardly.

“Yeah. It was alright,” he said, putting two teabags into mugs and adding the hot water.

“Well that was enthusiastic,” she said with a snort. Theo handed his mother her tea and her small handful of pills. She looked down at the various coloured tablets with open distaste. He gave her a shrewd look and with a sigh she began to choke them down. His mother really hated having to take them. 

“Some of the customers were just a little… difficult,” he finished lamely. She pulled a face.

“You get those in every profession unfortunately,” she said drily and he couldn’t agree more. He had a day off before his next shift and he intended to spend it researching the Tea Shop.

Of course, his first presumption that such a generic name would make it hard to search for turned out to be correct. As he sat on the couch with a cup of coffee next to him and his laptop open, he couldn’t find it anywhere. Maybe they didn’t have a website at all?

Finally, he just searched for the address but nothing came up. Really annoyed now, he flicked over to maps and zoomed all the way in until he was in street view. There it was, with it glittering windows and no customers in the front room. He huffed.

Maybe the Tea Shop really was just invite only? Like a really exclusion whisky bar, you need to know someone who knows someone. That was… kind of cool. 

“Honey, can you go to the shops and grab us some milk? We’re all out,” his mother yelled. 

“Urh, sure,” he called back. He flicked over to his bank’s webpage and logged in. He should have a bit left over from the… from the…

He stared.

He had forgotten that he had been paid for his first couple of shifts. 

“Hey mum?” 

“What?”

“What else do we need!?”

\--

“This is a lot food,” his mother breathed. Her expression was somewhere between awed and concerned. 

“I got paid. And a lot of this stuff was on sale,” Theo said as he hoisted the fifth bag of groceries onto the counter. He wasn’t going to tell her exactly how much he got paid but it didn’t matter. If he did, she might really think he had taken up stripping for real. Her worried expression deepened. 

“Mum,” he said, dragging her eyes off the bags.

“I finally have a job I like and pays me well. Why is it a problem to use some of that money to buy groceries? We need groceries,” he said imploringly. She gave a rather weak smile.

“Well. When you say it like that…” she said. He reached into the first bag.

“I bought your favourite strawberry and mint tea,” he sniggered, dangling the box in front of her eyes. She made a grab for it but he yanked it out of her reach.

“Stop looking so worried and I’ll give you the box,” he threatened. She glared up at him.

“I am your mother!” she snapped. He smirked.

“And I’m taller than you,” he pointed out. She narrowed her eyes but her lips were twitching with an effort not to laugh.

“You promise your not over exerting yourself?” she said, a little more sober. He handed her the box of herbal tea.

“I promise.” If he could get paid that much, surely he could just deal with his job’s few oddities. He looked into the grocery bags.

“How do you feel about home made fried rice with plum beef?” he asked. Her eyebrows shot up.

“You bought beef!?”

\--

Theo scrapped his hair back off his face, styling it behind his ears. It probably wouldn’t hold for the whole night but it looked alright. He had cooked a chicken pasta for his mother’s dinner before setting off for his shift at the Tea Shop. 

It was a breezy afternoon and the neighbour stray followed him pompously as he strode down the length of little shops. He stopped to see if Stooge would come up to him. He didn’t. No one may pet Stooge the cat. He snorted and walked on. 

“Ah, you’re here! Excellent! Excellent!” Yumi chirped as Theo entered the Tea Shop. Yumi was always brimming with energy but this afternoon in particular, the man seemed to be positively bouncing off the walls. 

“Come on, we have an exciting guest tonight and I need you to help Charles set up the tables. Hop to it!” Yumi practically squealed, giving him a little shove. Theo went to put his bag away and found Charles already setting up the furniture.

“Yumi’s in good mood,” Theo said as he came over to help the man move the large tables. Charles laughed and nodded.

“Yeah. That’s because Kyū is coming tonight. He’s an old friend of Yumi’s. He’s not often in the country though so Yumi always gets very excited when he visits,” Charles said with a grin.

“Oh,” Theo said, watching as Yumi danced about in another of his colourful kimonos. 

“Hey, is Roxy working tonight?” he asked, remembering her promise. Charles shook his head.

“Nah but we should be okay. Kyū’s party is pretty small. I think there’s only eight of them, nothing you can’t handle. I promise they’re all very friendly. They get a bit loud once they’ve had a few drinks but they are pretty funny.” Then he paused, frowning.

“Umm, I will say that you really should listen to everything Kyū says to you just in case he tries to trick you. Don’t shake his hand on any question he asks. He’s the kind of person who would find it really entertaining to trap you in some weird agreement for life.” Theo laughed but it was a minute before he realised that Charles was being serious.

"What kind of agreement?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing dangerous but he's a bit of a prankster. It's in your rules though, not the shake hands on any agreement with a client," Charles said. Bewildered, Theo set to moving the massive tables out of the way to replace them with the low oriental tables and their corresponding thick floor cushions. 

When they were done, Theo quickly grabbed he's notebook and rapidly flicked through the pages of rules until... yep. There it was.

Rule 41: For the protection our staff, no member of staff may shake hands on any agreement with a client without the managers consultation. 

Theo gave a snort. Just when he though this place could get no bloody weirder. He stuffed the notebook back into his apron. He was in two minds to interrogate Yumi about this place but when he looked over to see his boss humming the Baby Elephant Walk at the top of his lungs, he considered that maybe now was not the best time. 

They didn't put the water bowls out for this group but small paper lanterns in orange, red and gold were hung about and lit, giving the space a warm feeling. Three bottles of sake were laid out along with a stack of small sake cups. Theo sniffed with interest. He had only ever tried sake once and it had been cheap. He wasn't an expert by any means but he could guess that whatever was in the bottle was very expensive. 

Once the boys were done, they headed into the kitchen. Theo's mouth fell open. Kyong's dishes were always very pretty but he had completely outdone himself tonight. Two larger platters had been fixed up. One was done in an array of brightly coloured and delicately sliced fresh fruits and flower petals. The other was a range of sashimi served over a bed of crushed ice and seaweed. 

"These look amazing Kyong," Theo spluttered, partly hypnotised by the layering of colours. The man gave a small grunt but Theo thought he caught a small expression of pride on that face before the man resumed his stoic expression. Theo was getting used to Kyong's mannerisms. It helped that he seemed quiet and cold to everyone, not just Theo. He had only ever caught him talking once or twice and that was usually to Yumi himself or Marinette. 

A loud ear-splitting shout of delight echoed into the kitchen.

"Kyū!" Yumi threw himself back into the front of the shop. Unable to help his curiosity, Theo peered around the door frame. The people who had just entered looked like a screenshot taken from a Japanese animated film. He blinked. 

Real people just shouldn't look like that. 

All eight were incredibly good looking with fine sculptured features and colourful tradition dress. Immediately Theo could see a sort of likeness to the man in front and Yumi. 

He too had a face that at first glance was difficult to discern gender. It was soft with high cheek bones and pouting lips. Jewel bright green eyes were framed with vivid gold eyeshadow but he also had a hard jaw line, height and broad shoulders that spoke of a masculine posture. Long hair in impossible shades of orange and red was done up in a high pony tail framed with gold ribbon. The man was wearing what Theo thought was sokutai if his meagre Japanese history lessons were anything to go by. The man, Kyū, was clasping Yumi's hand in his own, his expression one of complete delight.

"Yumi, how are you!?" Kyū asked in a musical tenor. Yumi beamed and tugged him forward.

"Well, always well. Tell me everything!" Yumi gushed. 

Theo jumped as he was tapped on the shoulder. He whirled around to see Marinette smiling at him.

"I will be the tea server tonight. Yumi will be sitting with our guests. I hope you don't mind," she said. Theo shook his head.

"Not at all. It's been a long time since they've seen each other, right? I don't think I've ever seen Yumi so happy. It's good," he said. She beamed at him.

"That's very kind of you. I'm glad. Come then. Wait another ten minutes until they are settled and we shall start serving." 

The little group laughed and chortled energetically as they served each other sake and got settled on their lush pillows. Despite there incredible clothing and Hollywood features, the group seemed quite relaxed and easy going. At Charles’s prod, Theo picked up one of the platters and took it out.

“Yumi, you always spoil us,” Kyū said with a musical laugh. His bright eyes looked up at Theo.

“And who’s this?” The man asked pleasantly as Theo put the large plate down in the centre of the table.

“This is Theo, our new server,” Yumi said happily. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Theo said with a bow. Kyū grinned.

“And how well mannered he is!” Said one of the ladies, her black hair intricately braided onto of her head and set with glittering gold pins. Another of the ladies winked at him and when she giggled, Theo saw a glimpse of teeth that had been painted black. Theo couldn't help but grin. Their laugher was so infectious. He politely excused himself and headed back into the kitchen, his face going rather red when he heard one of the women ask:

“Yumi, how do you get any work done with such good-looking young men around?” 

“It is a struggle,” Yumi said with a dramatic sigh and the room dissolved again with titters of laughter. 

There wasn't too much to do once the platters had been taken out. Charles and Theo had cleaned the kitchen and put away everything they could. Now they just lingered in the hallway. The small group was getting rather loud. They had already finished two of the sake bottles.

"Why don't you ask the boys to join us," One of the women hissed in a loud whisper that carried. Charles grinned. 

"Come sit with us you two!" Yumi called out. Charles didn't hesitate. He strode in to whoops and cheers. Theo hesitated. This didn't seem very professional...

"Come on Theo. It's alright. These guys are old friends, we don't have to be so stringent tonight," Charles promised. Perhaps a little stiffly, Theo followed Charles and sat down on a few of the spare cushions. Before he could say anything, a drink was thrust into his hand. Several of the rather pretty young women were fawning over Charles.

"It's been ages since we've seen you," pouted a young lady with black ringlets and cherry red lipstick. Charles gave a little bow, making her giggle. 

"So sorry ladies," he said. Yumi and Kyu were having a rapid conversation in fluent Japanese. Theo sipped his sake. It was certainly a lot better than the cheap stuff he had tried years ago. Over all the atmosphere was light and relaxed. The ladies flirted and poked fun but it was all mostly harmless. Someone nudged Theo in the ribs and offered him some of the fruit. He ate and sat listening to the girls chat away. 

Somewhere in the back of Theo's mind was an astonished thought that he was actually getting paid for this! He couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had always worked damn hard to get his wage. When he leant forward to start picking up the finished dishes, Yumi playfully smacked his hand away.

"Oh relax Theo. Everyone is entitled to a break on a long shift." Theo looked at his employer who beamed back.

"It would be bad manners to refuse. It's common practice for fellow employees to share a drink in Japan," Kyū said with a lopsided smile. Theo wanted to point out that they weren't in Japan but the man's grin was spreading and he found himself smiling too. He settled, a little reluctantly, back on his own pillow. 

"Do you live in Japan then?" he asked politely. Kyū nodded. 

"Yes. We come to visit our dear Yumi here but Japan is our homeland," he said lazily. He drained the last of his cup but he had not even put it down before Yumi was refilling it. 

"How long are you staying?" Theo had his own cup refilled. He sipped his at a much slower pace. Just because he was allowed to have break did not mean he was interested in getting drunk. 

"Oh, just tonight," Theo stared.

"Then we will head back," Kyū said. Surely, he wasn't saying he had flown from Japan for one night!?

"How long have you been here Theo?" Asked the young lady on Kyū's left. Her cheeks were rather flushed with alcohol.

"Only a few weeks," he said.

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Very much. This place is definitely different from anywhere I've worked before," he said, grinning. The woman giggled.

"Oh, Yumi is very good at finding new people. He's always had an eye for the lost ones that need a little extra help. I must say though, Yumi. This one is quite special," she said. Theo blinked. What did that mean? He had never really told Yumi why he had needed the job. Hell, technically speaking, it had been a complete fluke that he had even seen they wanted new employees. He looked sharply at Yumi who was smiling serenely.

"He is, isn't he?" Yumi said dreamily. Theo frowned.

"I only wait tables, nothing special about that," he said, feeling a little unbalanced. This conversation was making him uncomfortable.

"We aren't talking about your job skills," said the woman with the flower in her hair. 

"What do you mean then?" he asked, his eyes narrowing but she only waved a hand, giggling into her sake cup. 

"Has he met Tsuki yet? You know how that man feels about-"

" Kyū," Yumi said the man's name in a singsong voice.

"You know we aren't allowed to discuss our other clients," he added, winking. Kyu smirked. The effect was creepy. In the low light it looked as though the man's smile was too wide for his jawline...

"I should get back to the kitchen. Thank you for the drink though. Please enjoy the rest of your evening," Theo said, carefully standing and giving a low bow. The woman all twittered and Kyū waved.

"Nice to meet you," he said. Theo collected up the empty platters and took them back to the kitchen. 

Marinette met him on the threshold. 

"You can head home if you like. I'll be honest, Kyu and his friends will probably be here for a long time. Doubtlessly, we won't be able to finish cleaning until tomorrow," she said with a delicate smile. Theo frowned.

"Are you sure? That doesn't seem fair to leave it all," Marinette waved a care free hand.

"Kyū is like family, it's really no trouble. Thank you for coming tonight," she said. Theo couldn't help feeling warm insides. They always thanked him for the work he did and it always made him feel good. Following that came a small spasm of guilt. He had really barked at Roxanne last shift. He would apologies to her next time he saw her. 

"Have a good night," he said. Marinette gave a small elegant curtsy. He went to grab his bag. The music was much louder when he came back out. A few of the girls had gotten up to dance, their kimonos fluttering around them like butterfly wings. Kyū stood too though he wobbled a bit. His cheeks were rather red with drink. 

As he pranced towards the other, he stumbled a bit and the tips of several long orange and white somethings stuck out the bottom of his robes. Theo stopped dead, staring. No. No, it must be a trick of the light or a piece of clothing that had become tangled or...

Several tails wagged back and forth, the fur sticking up as Kyu tried to balance himself. Yumi giggled and held out an arm to steady him. 

Tails. 

Did that guy have tails?!

"Well, have a good night." For such a delicate looking woman, Marinette had a horrifyingly strong grip as he took him by the arms and pushed him through into the front of the shop. Spluttering, Theo turned around just as the sliding divider door slid shut in his face.

"What the fuck!?" 

That really was becoming a rather over used phrase in his vocabulary… 

\--

END

\--


	6. Group Confessions

\--

Chapter Six

Group Confessions

\--

His mother watched, torn between amusement and concern.

“Feeling peckish, were we?” she asked as she stared around at three days’ worth of baking and main meals. Theo didn’t go to bed when he got home. Well actually that wasn’t quite true. He did go to bed then he remembering seeing tails flop out of a man’s robe and Theo promptly got back up and started pacing.

No matter how he looked at it, he couldn’t justify what he had seen with something rational. He had tried to tell himself that maybe it was an elaborate furry costume. Technology was wonderful. People had animated tails before now. Only, even as he had that thought, he knew it wasn’t true. There was just no escaping that what he had seen had looked and moved like a real animal tail. A fox tail, to be exact. 

“Rough night. Couldn’t sleep,” he said by way of explanation. His mother raised her eyebrows.

“I can see that,” she said with a bemused smile. Theo looked around the bombshell that was the kitchen. He had gone a bit over board. Carrot and honey soup, chocolate mousse, a roast chicken and baked potatoes made up the main bench. There were also not one but two cakes cooling by the stove. 

“Well. I think this seems like a desert for breakfast kind of day,” she added as she made a grab for the chocolate mousse. 

“There’s also strawberry jelly in the fridge,” He grumbled. His mother snorted.

“You haven’t cooked like this since your finals in high school,” she said, dishing out the desert into two bowls. Theo took the offered bowl and handed her a spoon. 

“I thought you said you liked your new job?” Her voice was a little more serious. Her expression was mild, disguising the worry he knew was lurking there. He could see it though, in her eyes. 

“Mum, have you ever… been in a situation you couldn’t explain?” Theo asked slowly. His mother frowned as she put a spook full of mousse into her mouth.

“In what way? Are we talking to much to drink and don’t remember or…” She trailed off with a sheepish sort of grin. Jessie Silva had been a bit of a wild child in her youth. Maybe she had been a bit young when she fell pregnant. Only nineteen. She had raised Theo on her own with only a few friends willing to help out no and again. 

Theo never judged her for any of that. Jessie’s decision were her own and he had many happy childhood memories even money had always been tight. One benefit was that she was always easy to talk and never judged him for some of his more… reckless choices as a teenager. Not that he had to many. Though there was that one time at that club with that guy… 

“No, nothing like that,” Theo said quickly.

“I mean… have you ever seen something you couldn’t explain?” Theo ate a spoonful of his own desert. It was rich, smooth and sweet. Perfect.

“Well… In a sense I suppose I have,” she said thoughtfully, tapping her spoon against her chin.

“What was it?” he said quickly. Jessie frowned.

“Well as a kid I used to see lots of things. Little things, but weird. You know?” Jessie 

“Ever seen a guy with a tail?” Theo asked bluntly. His mother nearly choked on her next mouthful of food. 

“A tail!? Are you sure this place your working isn’t some kind of strip club because if tails are part of the dress code, we’re going to have to take you shopping!” His mother was nearly doubled up with laughter. Theo was soon snorting into his own bowl. 

“I hope they just want a clip on because I can tell you now that the butt-”

“Oh my god stop!” Theo howled, sending his mother into another fit of laughter. He could feel the heat in his face. She cackled wickedly, obviously enjoying his mortification. 

“I will take the mousse off you.” Theo spluttered. His mother wiped a tear away from her cheek.

“Like hell you will.” She snorted and scooped out another large spoonful. Theo sighed. 

“So, what did you see as a kid?” he asked. She considered him for a minute, as though trying to decide how much to tell.

“Well, it all sounds rather silly now but as a child I could swear that I could see extra people.” Theo blinked.

“Extra people?” His mother nodded.

“Yes. I remember my mother would take me shopping and I would see all these funny looking people in the market place. And yet, no matter how oddly these people dressed, no one ever said anything or looked at them. I remember very clearly I pointed out a young man with waist long green hair and what I swear to this day was a sword on his hip and my mother accused me of having an overactive imagination.” Jessie grumbled.

“And do you… still see extra people?” Theo asked in a would-be causal voice. Jessie frowned.

“Well no. I’m not sure I ever did, to be honest. Maybe we just lived in an eccentric part of town. My mother was very ‘no nonsense.’ I’m sure an elephant could have walked down the street and she would have carried on pretending nothing odd was happening.” Theo tried to remember his grandmother. He had a brief impression of a tall imposing austere woman with a grin wide mouth and cold ocean blue eyes. She had died when Theo was about six or seven. He must have only met her a handful of times. 

“Did I ever see extra people?” he asked. His mother put down her now empty bowl to look properly at her son.

“I don’t think so. Where is this coming from?” 

“My new job has its weird moments. The people are work with are rather… eccentric. I just know they aren’t telling me something,” he saw. He put his own bowl in the sink and started to dig out containers to put the cooling soup in. 

“Have you confronted them about how your feelings?” Asked Jessie, crossing her arms over her thin chest.

“No one talks about ‘their feelings’ mum.” Theo grumbled. 

“Theo, if you like this job, then its important to be comfortable with the people you worm with. You don’t have to be friends, per say, but getting along with everyone is important for a healthy work environment. If you feel like they aren’t telling you something then I think you should politely ask,” she said knowledgably. Theo sighed, setting the ladle into the soup pot.

“Well, alright but I’m honestly not expecting much,” he mumbled.

“Excellent! Cut me off a piece of that chicken, will you? It smells delicious.”

\--

When Theo walked into the shop, he wasn’t entirely surprised to see Yumi, Roxy and Marinette all waiting for him. It was a like an intervention meeting or something. Good, because he was not starting his shift today without some answers.

“Good afternoon Theo,” Yumi said pleasantly.

“Hi,” Theo answered.

“Come sit down,” Yumi patted the arm of the plush chair next to him. Theo took off his bag and sat in the chair. 

“Does this mean you’re all finally going to answer some questions?” Theo asked. Yumi smiled. The man was back in his decorate flowery kimono today, the pastel silk flowing strangely from his frame. 

“Roxy tell us you have quite a few,” The man said in a light tone. He was so unflappable. It was as though the roof could come down around him and he would treat the situation as a mildly amusing inconvenience. 

“I do,” Theo said in his most profession voice. 

“By all means. We want you to be comfortable here. What would you like to ask us?” Yumi asked kindly. 

“This isn’t an ordinary tea shop, is it?” Theo said, deciding to start with the obvious.

“No, no it is not. We cater to a very exclusive clientele here,” Yumi replied.

“Right. You mentioned that before. These clients, where do you find them exactly?” Theo asked. Marinette got up and collected one of the large teapots as she headed for the counter. Theo watched her take down some cups from a shelf. 

“Most of them we have had for years. Generations, really. It’s rare to get new clients these days, which is probably for the best. We are at full capacity as it is.” Yumi said thoughtfully. Theo frowned.

“And this Tea Shop has been here for… years?” Theo said doubtfully.

“Oh yes. Before you were even born in fact.”

“So why have I never noticed it?” he pressed. Yumi grinned.

“Because you have never needed to,” he said. Theo groaned and rubbed at his eyes. This was not going how he had planned.

“Okay, moving on. I want to ask about last night.” Theo said, trying to stay level headed. Yumi nodded.

“I thought you might. This is about Kyū?” guessed Yumi.

“He had tails,” Theo said flatly. He wasn’t getting anywhere with subtly so he was going in all the way. Yumi gave a polite little cough. 

“Well yes. Unfortunately, when kitsune drink a lot, they tend to lose their ability to hold onto their transformations,” Yumi said brightly. Theo waited for someone to laugh. 

No one did. 

Marinette came back with four mugs and a steaming teapot. Theo had read enough comic books and seen enough anime to know roughly what a kitsune was.

“A fox spirit. Your friend is a fox spirit?” Theo asked. Roxy was picking at a piece of fluff on her skirt. Marinette came over and started pouring out tea. She passed Theo a cup. He took it automatically, his brain struggling to process that sheer insanity of the conversation. 

“Well yes. Of course,” Yumi said brightly.

“Of course. And Freyr?” Theo said flatly.

“He’s the Norse god of Fertility,” said Yumi. 

Theo felt a bit like he’d been hit over the head with a baseball bat. He was still waiting for someone to jump up and yell ‘surprise!’ Then what Roxy had said to him popped up.

“And Raijin and Fujin? Who are they?”

“Very powerful weather gods. Unfortunately, they also have a bit of a bad temper,” Yumi sipped at his tea. Roxy snorted.

“That’s putting it mildly,” she grumbled. Theo shook his head.

“So, when I said it looked like a tornado had gone through the shop…” he trailed off, his eyebrows raised.

“You weren’t far off,” Roxy sighed.

“How long have you known about all this?” he asked her, trying to keep his tone calm and reasonable. She shrugged.

“Since I started more or less.”

“And Charles?” 

“Oh, he was very slow on the uptake. It was nearly six or seven months before he thought anything was strange,” she giggled. Yumi shook his head.

“That’s unkind Roxy,” said Yumi with a delicate frown.

“But why didn’t any of you tell me any of this!? Why did you hire me?” Theo spluttered. Yumi blinked in surprise.

“Why darling, I thought you knew. You found us after all,” he said. Theo threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

“Why does everyone keep saying that as though it explains everything?” he barked. 

“Haven’t you ever wondered why no one seems to wounder in here of an afternoon?” Yumi asked calmly. Theo slumped back in his seat, staring at the man. He thought about the lovely shop front with it glittering mosaic and mis-matched ornaments. He thought of how it grabbed his attention and how he couldn’t understand why no one ever seemed to…

“They can’t see it, can they?” Theo asked flatly. Yumi’s smiled widened until he was beaming.

“You are quite correct. Mundane humans can’t see my shop. Occasionally, if they have something deep in their blood line, a little nymph or fae, they might be able to see the Tea Shop.”

“A little what!?” Theo spluttered.

“I’m talking quite generally of course. I find this country doesn’t have much mixing of blood. We haven’t had an ordinary human walk in since… my goodness, what would it be dear Marinette? 1960s?” He asked with a glance at Marinette. She looked thoughtful. 

“I believe so. That little Dutch man came in,” she said.

“That was the one!” Yumi said delightedly. Theo looked from one to the other.

“1960s!? That was over fifty years ago!” Theo burst out. The two elegantly dressed people swapped another look.

“Well yes,” said Marinette as though this was very obvious. Theo was reaching the end of his tether.

“Neither of you look over fifty!” he exploded.

“That’s quite lovely of you to say,” Yumi chirped. Theo could feel his eyebrow started to twitch. 

“Are you alright? You look a bit peaky. Why don’t you have some more tea?” the shop keeper added. 

“Are you human?” Theo asked bluntly. Yumi actually blushed. He fanned himself with his hand.

“That’s a bit of an inappropriate question. I would have thought you already knew the answer though,” said the tea maker. No. No of course he wasn’t human. Apparently, he didn’t age. Theo also remembered Roxy saying something along the lines of ‘Yumi is immune to just about anything.’

“But Roxy, Kyong and Charles work here too,” Theo said a little desperately. 

“So, I can’t be the only human here!” Marinette and Yumi swapped another baffled look.

“Well my grandmother was a snow fae. Fantastic memory, terrible vision.” Roxy offered and then tapped her glassed. Theo’s mouth fell open.

“Charles has a little faun on his great grandfather’s side.” Marinette put in. 

“A… faun. Like a tall guy with goat feet and horns?” Theo croaked. Yumi shook his head.

“That’s a very derogatory description Theo,” he said disapprovingly. 

“And Kyong?” Theo squeaked. 

“Haechi. It’s quite distant though and he doesn’t like to talk about it,” Yumi explained. If Theo had been thinking straight, he would have mentioned that Kyong didn’t seem to like talking about anything. He wasn’t though because he had a horrible feeling that he was getting to the end of where this conversation was going…

“So, I’m the first human you’ve had since the 1960s?” He said this is a would-be bright tone. He was kidding himself though, and not very convincingly. He didn’t need to look around the shop to see that. He saw Roxy wince, saw the look of sympathy on Marinette’s beautiful face and met Yumi’s puzzled expression with a heavy sinking feeling in his gut. Yumi’s painted lips parted sightly and then closed again. 

“Well no,” he said

“You aren’t, especially given that you aren’t human either.” 

\--

END

\--


	7. The Moon Reading Man

\--

Chapter Seven

The Moon Reading Man

\--

There is not really a proper way to react to being told you aren’t human. Or if there was, Theo didn’t know it. He just sort of sat there in his armchair, his abandoned tea cup long grown cold. He didn’t know what to say. Or think. 

“Of course, I’m human!” he spluttered after a long uncomfortable pause.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell us but you won’t be judged for it,” Roxy said in what she probably considered a sympathetic tone. 

Theo blinked. Then he blinked again.

"I'm human," he said. The group looked at him with something close to sympathy in their expression. That pissed him off.

"I'm human,' he said again. He said it in the same tone as a parent laying down the law for a disruptive toddler. Yumi and Marionette glanced at one another.

"Stop it! Stop looking at each other like I'm mentally subnormal! You're the ones who aren't making sense!" he shouted. Yumi gave him an understanding smile.

"I'm sorry Theo, it was not our intention to upset you." Theo glared at him. 

"Then don't tell me I'm not human!" he snapped. Roxy frowned.

"You really think you are, don't you?" she asked with genuine curiosity. 

"Of course, I am!" This felt like some insane joke. Every single part of it from the incredible amount of money he was being paid, to the weird people he had met to this conversation. He felt like a prop in the worlds nastiest practical joke. Maybe he'd get home and get a text telling him he looked great in the newest YouTube series. He stood up.

"Theo, please wait. None of us want to upset you. We shouldn't have made the assumption that you would know. Not everyone does if it is far enough back in the family tree." Yumi said placidly. 

"What it!? There is no it! My mother is human. My father's a dead beat looser but still human! My grandparents are human and so are theirs!" Theo shouted, frustration driving up the volume of his voice.

"You've never done anything you couldn't explain, seen anything you couldn't explain?" Marionette prompted gently.

"You mean other than the drunk guy with tails and the Vikings with aphrodisiac cologne!? No!" 

"Do you heal quickly?" asked Roxy, toying with her glasses. 

"In comparison to what!? It's not instantaneous or anything." Theo spluttered.

"Are you immune to fire? Can you hold your breath underwater for a long time?" 

"I think I'd know if I was immune to fire! Can we stop this!? I'm normal, okay. I'm completely normal, unlike the rest of you people!" he shouted. There followed a ringing silence. 

“But you believe us when we say there are supernatural forces in the world?” Marionette asked.

“It’s kind of hard not to when I’ve seen the proof,” Theo admitted. 

"Do you wish to resign?" Yumi asked gently. Theo opened his mouth. Then he closed it again. His first instinct was to say yes but... He thoughts turned to their empty bills account. He thought of the specialist appointments his mother still needed, the medication he needed to pick up later that week and mortgage payment that would be due in a fortnight. No job he could pick up, if he could pick up another job, would be able to pay for all of it.

"Am I in danger working here?" Theo asked flatly. Yumi looked genuinely shocked by the question. 

"I understand that this all quite new for you but I assure you, I would never allow our guests to harm you." Yumi spoke with a slightly wounded look on his face and Theo found himself irrationally angry with himself for having caused it. It was like kicking a puppy. Theo took in a deep breathe, counted to three and let it out.

"But the job has risks or you wouldn't be paying me so much," Theo pointed out. Yumi considered this for a moment, a slight tilt to his elegant head.

"Well yes, there are inevitably some risks but the is why we are so precise with our rules. We do not wish to lose any of our patrons but I will not allow anyone under my care to be harmed." It was at that point that Theo was very curious as to what exactly Yumi was. He remembered clearly that Roxy had said that Yumi was 'immune to just about anything' and it was clear the shop owner had been here for a long time. 

He doubted that Yumi was someone with a supernatural connection via a distant relative married to Aunt Marge twice removed. No, whoever or whatever this man was, it was something serious. He also didn't think it would be polite to ask. 'What species are you?' didn't usually make it into his top ten questions to asked someone he was acquainting. Maybe that would have to change. 

Did he trust Yumi with his safety though? 

"I don't want to quit. I won't pretend that I don't need this job. But I don't want to talk about this 'me not being human' nonsense anymore. As far as I'm concerned, I'm human and unless I grow a pair of horns out of my head tomorrow, my thoughts on that are not going to change." Christ, please don't let me grow horns out of my head tomorrow...

"That's perfectly acceptable."

"So... are we good?" he asked awkwardly. Yumi and Marinette beamed at him.

"I believe we are," Yumi said. 

The small party began to stand, picking up empty mugs and heading passed the coffee machine. As they headed for the staff room, a thought popped into his head.

"So, who were the Rose Court?" he asked. Roxy glanced back at him.

"Oh, they're shee." They were what?

"Of course, they are," he muttered. He was going to have to do a lot of googling when he got home.

\--

“How was work today honey?” his mother propped a hip on the table, watching as he gently pressed the cooked rice into a triangle. He took a piece of nori and carefully wrapped the onigiri. He frowned down at the bowl of unused rice.

“It was… eventful.” He turned to look at her so he could gauge her reaction.

“I got told I wasn’t human.” He stared hard waiting for a flicker of… what? Guilt? Worry? 

Instead his mother just looked rather stunned.

“As in, they insulted you? That’s just rude,” she said, her cheeks pouting slightly. 

“Not exactly. They genuinely thought I wasn’t human,” he pressed. The woman beside him gave a snort of laughter.

“As opposed to what? A raccoon?” She reached out a hand and fondly ruffled his hair.

“Your hair is getting long. Maybe they mistook you for a lady shop mannequin,” She teased. Theo flipped her off and she gave a scandalised gasp and snatched the tea towel off the bench to flick him with it.

“Ouch, not the towel! Mercy!” he was laughing so hard he could barely get the words out as he retreated from the woman. 

Jessie clearly didn’t know anything about his supposed muddy bloodline. There was a chance that it came down from his father’s side of the family. If that was true, then he would never find out what he supposedly was. 

And he was fine with that. He had gone his whole life without wings or breathing fire. Knowing there was something off six generations ago wouldn’t affect him now although saying that he was part dragon could be a cool talking piece. 

Okay no, on second thoughts it wouldn’t. There is absolutely no one he could think of that wouldn’t laugh in his face and call him an idiot for saying something that weird out loud. 

No. He was Theodore Silva, human born and raised and he was damn proud of that. He glanced back to the open flame on the stove. He looked at the flame for a long moment, then laughed and went back to finishing their dinner, his mother chatting away beside him. 

\--

Roxy whistled as he walked through the door to the tea shop.

“Well damn! Don’t you look scrumptious,” she cooed. Theo snorted. It happened to be Tuesday which meant that according to rule number 34, staff had to wear blue. Blue was actually Theo’s favourite colour and subsequently, he owned quite a bite of blue clothing. He had on a rather smart look pale blue button-down shirt as well as deep blue slacks. He waved her off as he went to put his bag away.

“So, be straight with me, who is coming tonight?” he asked. 

“I’m glad you asked because it’s someone rather important!” Yumi sang happily. Yumi’s kimono was gorgeous, pearly white and blues of ever hue elegantly transposed in glittering flowers and stems. He wore blue eyes shadow complete with a similar eyeliner. It was all very over the top and completely Yumi.

“His full title is Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto but his contemporary name is Lord Mikoto,” the shop owner said. The name tickled something deep in Theo’s memory. He had heard that name before but distantly, like out of a children’s book of fairy tales.

“In short he is the Lord of the Moon but he is one of our most prestigious and powerful guests. He is also quite traditional and can come across a bit cold so do not worry yourself if he does not appear overly forthcoming,” Yumi went on. Theo sighed. This was his life now. Somehow. Yumi came towards him and held out a silky blue ribbon.

“Would you be so kind? You can wear it wherever you like but it is important for you to have it on so the entourage can easily distinguish us.” On closer inspection, Theo realised that Yumi was wearing his own silk ribbon around his neck like an elegant choker. Theo glanced back at Roxy to see she had had the ribbon tied around her wrist in a pretty bow. He shrugged, took the ribbon and wrapped in neatly around his tricep. 

“I would like to add that his lordship can be quite… particular. It’s rare for him to leave his kingdom and he is treated with reverence by most people who meet him. If you aren’t comfortable, I would ask that you remain in the kitchen,” Yumi said gently. Theo nodded. 

Important royal guest. Don’t piss off. Got it.

“I understand.”

Apparently satisfied, Yumi nodded and then led off onto the main floor. The first thing Theo noticed was that massive portrait of horses had been taken down and his favourite painting of the snow-capped mountains and full moon was back, beautifully restored. Charles came out from the kitchen and greeted Theo with a happy wave. Theo went to join him and started the long task of moving all the tables and chairs away. 

Out came the elegant tables that had used for the Rose Court. The cloths used were midnight blue laced with silver. Everything was very elegant and royal. Though everyone was busy there seemed to be a lack of talking and Theo couldn’t help but notice the odd mood in the air. By the time it was getting dark Charles grabbed his coat.

“See you all tomorrow,” he said, pulling it on. Theo frowned.

“You’re not staying?”

“Nah. Not tonight,” the taller man said. Was it Theo’s imagination or did Charles look uncomfortable? His jaw was tight as he zipped up his jacket. 

“Everything okay?” Theo asked.

“Sure,” Charles replied. Theo frowned. He wanted to ask again but, in all honesty, they had still only known each other a couple of weeks. He sure as hell hadn’t opened up to Charles about his own living arrangements so he could hardly expect the other to.

“Well, good night then. Thanks for the help,” Theo said carefully. Charles nodded, offered a small painful looking smile and disappeared onto the street.

“It’s because he’s part faun,” Roxy whispered. She had come to stop beside Theo, a tray balanced on her hand. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Lord Mikoto is a bit… unsympathetic to people like Charles,” she said in the most round-about way possible. Theo frowned. He was already getting a bad feeling about this guy and not just because he was expected to call the guy ‘Lord.’

“Unsympathetic?” Theo drawled. Roxy flushed. 

“Places people!” Yumi twirled into the room, his face alight with excitement. Theo sighed and allowed himself to be steered towards the kitchen. Set on the tables was an incredible spread of dishes that made Theo’s mouth water even though he couldn’t even identify most of them. 

He was just about to ask about a particularly pretty pink dish when the sound of the front door bell chime grabbed his attention. Yumi’s fluent Japanese sung our musically as he greeted the guests. Curiosity over ruling his hunger, Theo went back through the kitchen.

He took a look through the doorway and nearly swallowed his tongue. 

No one on earth had the right to be as beautiful as the man in front of him. Then he had to remind himself forcefully that this would probably be because this man wasn’t from earth. This man was something straight out of the most ridiculously touched up version of a Japanese live action romance film. 

His skin was utterly flawless and pale like the finest white porcelain. The hair was long and inky black, not flat like a normal human but glossy and shifting like the shadows in a museum cast over marble. His eyes glowed iridescent silver, reminding Theo of the glittering fish he had once seen leap from the salt water of his favourite beech. 

As he stepped through the doorway, the man didn’t so much as walk over the floor as glide and his feet were completely soundless. Theo was once again struck with the sheer agelessness of the male in front of him. Even by human standards, the softness to those cheek bones, hardness of the jawline and coldness of those eyes made it impossible to accurately place an age bracket around him. 

The temperature of the room seemed to drop just a little and as the man, Lord Mikoto, stepped forward, Theo made the mistake of taking a deep breathe in. The smell made his lungs ache. It was a combination of wet night air, ice crystals and something strong, bitter and sweet like hard cider. The combination made his eyes water and his fingers twitch. He didn’t know if he wanted to hold his breathe or pant like an animal dying in the desert sun. 

This was worse than Firth, more powerful or maybe just more noticeable. As he glanced around, he couldn’t help but notice that not a single other person seemed to be struggling to breathe. This wasn’t arousal, not in the same way Firth’s presence had been. This feeling and smell didn’t make his cock harden but it did make him yearn in a way he couldn’t begin to understand. Theo staggering back into the kitchen, pressing his sleeve over his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Theo? Are you okay? Do you feel sick?” He could hear Roxy’s voice but couldn’t bring himself to look at her yet, not with his eyes streaming and his spine itching like crazy.

“Can you smell that?” he croaked out. To his great discontent Roxy sounded confused when she replied

“Smell what? Do you want me to get Marionette? Maybe you should sit down.” Theo struggled to pull himself together. This was supposed to be an important night. He couldn’t go to pieces. He had dealt with Firth; he could deal with this. He straightened up. 

“I’m fine,” he said, making his voice as sure as he could. She looked doubtful.

“Are you sure? You’ve gone really pale,” she said nervously. He forced on his best smile.

“Yeah. I’m good. Tell me when we need to go out,” he said. Theo took himself over to the few dishes that had collected in the sink and began to wash them up without looking around. He rolled his sleeves up to protect them from the scalding hot water. The heat helped anchor him. He could hear Roxy moving around behind him, loading up plates. There was a musical chime.

“We need to start serving the food. Are you sure you’re alright?” she said. He picked up his own tray.

“I’m fine,” he replied in a firm voice. She spared him one more worried look before heading out into the room. Theo followed and was astounded by the sight. All of the elegant people sitting at the tables were wearing blue and silver. It was like staring into an ocean reflecting the nights sky. Many of the garments twinkled and shimmered with pieces of mirror or gemstone. It was almost to pretty to look at. 

He carefully followed Roxy’s lead, laying down each smell entrée with a bowed head. Not a single person acknowledged their existence. Not even a nod of the head. Normally he would consider that kind of rude but tonight he was grateful. He still felt a little shaken by… whatever the hell that had been. Thankfully Roxy took the main table with the Moon King himself. Unable to help himself, he glanced over as he finished his own tray. The man had not even glanced in Roxy’s direction as she set down his plate. 

Snob. 

Back in the kitchen, Theo drank down some water. He felt better. That reaction had been so weird. Why had he gone to pieces like that? Whatever the reason, he used the time to scrub more dishes and ready the tray for the next course. Most of the conversation was broken into Japanese, English and a language that Theo couldn’t begin to recognise. It was beautiful to the ear, smooth and rhythmical. It tugged at something inside him to hear it and Theo had to forcibly turn his attention back to his hands several times. 

When the chime came again, Theo followed Roxy back out with the next lot of dishes. The night wasn’t going to badly aside from the odd start. It was much the same as the other dinner even if the guests didn’t want to converse with their servers. A comfortable hour went passed without incident. It wasn’t until they served dessert that it all fell apart. 

Roxy had turned left instead of her usual right. Without thinking Theo went right instead which led him straight to the head table. It wasn’t until a harsh tingling started up from the tips of his fingers that he realised something was wrong. He set the plate down a little harder than necessary, the fine china clinking sharply on the table top. When he looked up, he found himself looking straight into a pool of moon light. 

The Moon King’s perfectly shaped brow creased, ever so slightly as though he were observing something unpleasant. His gaze travelled down and Theo remembered with a jolt of horror that he had forgotten to roll his dress sleeve back down, exposing his muscled forearms. Theo tried to move up the table.

“Stop.” The sound of that single word made Theo’s mind go blank. It seemed to slither into his marrow and set his blood on fire. He had never felt like this before in his life. He wanted to touch the porcelain skin, press himself into the man’s side and beg for any attention the man would give him. 

And that. 

That fucking sicken him. 

Theo wrenched himself away from the table, his own scowl most likely matching the kings. He didn’t know why this was happening but he hated it and he would be damned if he let this new whatever the fuck it was control his actions. 

“Who is this boy?” Lord Mikoto’s voice was soft and musical. It was different to Yumi’s bright tone. It was a lower, smokier sound and hearing it made Theo shiver.

“This is our newest server, Theo,” Yumi had come over but the man’s normally calm face was a little less serene then usual. He was looking at Theo with concern. 

“Does he not have any manners?” The king murmured. 

“Do you?” Theo spat back before he could stop himself. The room went very quiet. Yumi went to speak but the Moon King held up a hand.

“Do you know who I am?” 

“I do. I just don’t care,” Theo said, earning a shocked gasp from somewhere over to his left. The man stood, his robes flowing out behind him, more liquid then textile. Theo forced himself to stand his ground as the king came closer. 

“Who are you?” Lord Mikoto asked, his silver eyes gouging into all the cracks that seemed to hold Theo together. Theo shook where he stood, trapped and entranced by the gaze and yet refusing to succumb under it. 

“No one. Just Theo,” Theo said. The elegant man studied him for a long critical moment, the entire room holding its breathe. 

“Then get back to your station, ‘just Theo’.” Theo picked up his tray and turned to go. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay in the man’s aura. He wanted it so badly his fucking teeth ached. Jaw clenched tight, he all but ran to the kitchen and once there, he took a page out of Kyong’s book and walked into the storage fridge and slammed the massive door behind him. 

He slid down to the floor, hands shaking in his lap. What was that!? There was a knock. Theo was temped to yell for whoever it was to go away. Christ, he hoped he wasn’t fired. The first super important guest and Theo had shouted at him. What had the man done really other then ask for Theo’s name? Theo had dealt with tons of asshole customers in his life. Drunk people, racist people… drunk racist people. He dodged thrown food and stood there listening to a woman scream away at him. None of it had bothered him as badly as this had. 

Marinette carefully slid the door open.

“Can I join you?” She asked gently. 

“Sure,” he croaked. She came in a closed the door. She was dressed in a gorgeous floor length Victorian dress with ruffles of egg shell blue and pale silver. Her thick ringlets were bound delicately with her own blue ribbon and her wrists glittered with silver bracelets inlaid with sapphires.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened,” he confessed weakly. She smiled gently.

“It’s alright. In truth, there are many species who can be influenced by the power of the moon,” she said. Theo snorted weakly.

“Is this your way of telling me that my great, great grandfather was a werewolf?” He was only half joking. He was beginning to feel like nothing would surprise him at this point. 

“Not necessarily.” 

“I’ve never reacted that way before,” Theo rasped.

“It can be difficult, meeting people like the Moon King. He is very powerful. Truthfully, this is why we asked if you knew your heritage. It is alright if you don’t but knowing can help prevent moments like tonight,” she explained. Theo looked up at her from his heap on the floor.

“I’m almost positive my mother doesn’t know anything. My dad hasn’t been in the picture since I was a toddler. He cheated on my mum and she left him. We haven’t seen him since and I don’t have any way of contacting him. I don’t want to either,” he said flatly. The woman nodded in a slow considering way.

“I see. That does make things tricky. It’s alright though. Lord Mikoto is not angry. Come. No point hiding in here, you’ll catch a chill.” Marinette guide him to his feet with a gentle tug of her soft hand. The woman was far too beautiful. It felt impossible to deny her anything.

“I need to apologies to him, don’t I?” he sighed. She nodded.

“Yes. Wait until the end of dinner. Come, I’ll make you a cup of tea for your nerves.” He was taken to the staff room and given some hot tea with a hint of honey in it. It did help calm him. A little. 

The little calm he had quickly ended when he heard an increase in noise and released that people were getting up to leave. He stood tense, waiting for Yumi to come and collect him. When the owner did, Marinette gave Theo a gentle push.

“I’ll be okay,” she promised.

Lord Mikoto was waiting in the front room. He looked all the more incredible standing in from of the massive mosaics with its shiny tiles. The king looked at Theo expectantly. Biting his tongue until he tasted blood Theo stepped as close as he dared and forced his spine straight.

“I am sorry for my behaviour. My curtness was unwarranted and disrespectful,” he forced out. Yumi looked faintly surprised. 

“I accept your apology. I will come back, and you will serve me personally.” Theo felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

“Why?” he rasped. A cool hand came up and took his chin. Theo gasped, the touch like aloe on a burn. It spangled along his skin and made his eyes lose focus.

“Because you interest me. Good night ‘just Theo’.” The man let go of Theo face and Theo nearly tumbled into the space he had just stood in. He watched, throat tight as the Moon King left through the front door, the bell tinkling happily as the door swung shut behind him.

\--

END

\--


	8. Strange Dreams

\--

Chapter Eight

Strange Dreams

\--

Theo ended his shift with feelings of guilt, worry and dread. He had trudged home with no real enthusiasm and climbed into bed with little hope of getting to sleep. He was grateful that Yumi wasn’t angry with him. He hadn’t known the man for that long but he got the impression that the tea maker was difficult to anger.

He hadn’t really processed everything that had happened in the last month. He had told himself that he really didn’t care what kind of supernatural blood he had. Where ever it had come from, it was obviously distant. He had never affected his life before so he had seen no reason to think it would now. He had been wrong.

This feeling he had around the Moon King was not in one he ever wanted to feel again. He rolled over under his blankets, shivering. It had felt like… like standing on a wharf and watching a father get on a battleship with the knowledge they wouldn’t come back or coming home to find the love of your life gone and their wardrobe empty.

The feelings were insanely powerful and painful. Not just loss, but separation. Theo felt isolated from the man and some part of him wanted to close the space. It was obviously one way. Aside from the mild interest in his behaviour, the Moon King certainly hadn’t acted like an idiot by running away or shouting. Theo took a deep steadying breathe.

He could get through this.

He had worn a full chicken suit in summer, painted himself as a clown and pretended to be a fish, all for his job. He would get through this. It’s what he and his mother were good at.

\--

Strangely enough, he fell asleep almost immediately.

At least… he was pretty sure he was asleep.

Theo stared up at a night sky that seemed to contain more stars then his eyes could ever follow. It was a vast festering, flittering ball of sparkling lights against inky black. He had never thought the sky could look this way. It was as beautiful as it was strange. As he stared up into the night, the light of moon seemed to bleed into existence. The stars drew away from it, folding back to allow it space to grow.

Theo watched in rapt silence, the wind tugging at his legs and blowing his hair into his face as he stared, open mouthed into the galaxy. His lung filled with cold air that tasted of star dust and rain. His eyes were stinging with the sight of the endless night sky but when he shut them, the moon still bobbed and weaved behind the closed lids. Whether friendly or beckoning, he couldn’t tell.

He kept his feet firmly planted on the ground. A small voice inside his head told him if he picked up his feet he would fall up into that endless void. He had to stay grounded but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look, look for up for hours at that incredible space of dancing lights and shifting universes.

\--

“Is this mine?” Theo blinking sluggishly at his mother as she pointed to the plate of toast and eggs.

“Yeah,” he yawned.

“Bad night’s sleep?” she asked, fishing out some cutlery from the top draw.

“Not really, just really weird dreams I think,” Theo said as he poured the orange juice into two glasses. He handed one to his mother who hummed.

“I had a bit of a weird dream too. A porpoise in purple top hat and a toad in a waistcoat asked me if a wanted to dance. I got all embarrassed about it. Don’t know why, I didn’t even know anyone there,” his mother mused. Theo snorted into his juice.

“Well that sounds… interesting,” he teased. She picked up the salt shaker and shook at him menacingly.

“Hey, don’t assault me,” Theo sniggered.

“Good lord, what little monster have I raised?” Jessie sighed.

“Oh please, you love my puns!” Theo sat down at the breakfast table to finish the last of his own eggs.

“What was your dream about then?” she demanded. Theo paused, thinking. He could see flashes of it, especially when he closed his eyes.

“I stood on the earth and watched the stars dance,” he said slowly, watching is mother’s face. She frowned.

“Never got into that show. Maybe if there were different people on it. Oh! Can you imagine if they ever had Hugh Jackman on there? Or John Cena. Now that’s a show I would watch!” she squealed. Theo blinked.

“I literally have no idea what you are talking about,” he grumbled.

“I miss dancing,” Jessie sighed, balancing her fork on the bridge of her hand. Theo smiled.

“Well, give it a couple of months and we could have you back in classes,” he said confidently. Jessie’s wistful smiled faltered slightly.

“Dance lessons can be expensive,” said his mother. Theo rolled his eyes.

“Then consider them your birthday and Christmas present rolled into one. For the next three years,” he said, jabbing his fork at her. Her smiled returned slightly.

“Well, if you put it like that…”

Theo didn’t have a shift today with the Tea Shop. He was actually pretty glad of that. After the massive screw up that was last night, it was good to have some space. His mother was going absolutely stir crazy in the house. It was a nice outside so he suggested having lunch in the neighborhood park.

“Yes!” she shrieked nearly making him drop the plate he had been rinsing in the sink.

“We can go past that doughnut shop on the corner!” Her pale face was ecstatic as she raced from the kitchen to put on something that wasn’t ‘frumpy house clothes.’ Theo smiled to himself. He knew his mother desperately wanted to be more active but the doctors had been very strict that she should be resting and getting enough sleep. She was getting better but the process was slow.

Still, one day out wouldn’t hurt. Some fresh air, a walk down the street would help keep her mood up. His mother fought so damn hard to keep Theo and put food on the table. He was going be damned sure he did the same for her. Finished with the dishes, he went over to refilled one of the flower jugs with more water. Loosing the flower shop had been the hardest blow for Jessie.

Floristry was her life and her passion. It meant getting up before the sun rose and maintaining gardens and greenhouses but nothing made her happier. When she started to get sick and her energy levels dropped, she could barely get out of bed. The shop space was rented and with Jessie no longer able to fulfill or take on new jobs, the business slowly went under. Jessie had point blank refused to have Theo drop out of school to help run it. They had fought about it a lot. They had even needed to sell of one of Jessie’s greenhouses. That had been their lowest point and the most frightening moment of Theo’s young life.

He had a jar under his bed that he had been squirreling change away in. One day he was going to buy her that greenhouse back. Or one bigger. Now that he had a job that paid well, he no longer had to scrounge away change he found in the gutter. They actually had a feature.

They did indeed go passed the doughnut shop. The smell inside made Theo mouth water. He bought a mixed box much his mother’s horror and delight.

“We can’t eat all those!” she said as she gleefully swiped the box off the counter. Theo snorted.

“Challenge accepted,” he said. Without much thought, he led her down the main strip. There were plenty of people out, mother pushing prams and teens walking in groups. Joggers dodged around them and a certain haughty cat followed them along a few garden walls.

“You know, that cat must be ancient,” his mother said thoughtfully. Theo followed her gaze to where Stooge was glaring at them from atop the wall.

“Yeah? Why do you say that?” he asked. He offered a hand up to the stray but the cat only flicked his tail. No one may pat Stooge.

“I used to leave biscuits for him back when you were a pre-school,” she said thoughtfully. Theo shrugged.

“Isn’t the oldest cat ever like 35?” Theo responded with a half shrug. The orange tom cat yawned insolently and trotted away.

It was only after the cat jumped down in front of a particular shop front that Theo actually realized where they had stopped. He glanced up at the Tea Shop.

“This place is so pretty. It’s a shame its never open,” Jessie sighed, staring through the glass into the interior.

“You… you can see it?” Theo padded over to his mother. She gave a snort.

“Of course. Never seen anyone inside though. It’s a shame, it’s so pretty,” she sighed.

“Never?” he asked slowly.

“No and I used to purposely walk past here as much as possible. I even went past a midnight once. Never a soul,” Jessie said thoughtfully.

“What were you doing walking down this street at midnight?” he asked shrewdly. His mother smirked, a definite gleam in her eye.

“Well there was this guy… or maybe it was a girl. Hard to remember now. I do remember they were really skilled…”

“Oh my god stop!” Theo squawked. She cackled.

“Okay… we should get going,” Theo mumbled, face red. Jessie gave her son a confused frown but allowed herself to be steered on down the street, past the sparkling window of the Tea Shop. He glanced back over his shoulder once and could swear there had been figure standing inside.

The day was one of the best he and his mother had together in a long time. They stopped at a deli and order sandwiches and drinks before carrying on to the park. They sat and talked about food and movies whilst children chased each other about and a yoga class carried on in the background. It was relaxing and exactly what Theo needed.

“So…” his mother drawled, playing with her napkin.

“What is it?” he sighed.

“Nothing, it’s just… you’ve seemed stressed lately. Is the new job not working out?” She tried to sound mildly interested instead of accusatory. He sighed.

“It is, it’s just not quite what I expected. It’s nothing I can’t handle,” he promised.

“You shouldn’t have to,” she muttered, her sadness bleeding through her façade briefly. Theo nudged his mother.

“I’m in my twenties. If I wasn’t working a proper job now, I’d consider myself a bum. It has nothing to do with you being sick,” he said firmly. Jessie winced. Theo pulled the box of doughnuts up and dug out a particularly large one.

“Eat a doughnut,” he said, shoving it at her. Jessie took and bit into the dough, sighing happily as cream and jam oozed out the side.

“I just don’t want you working so hard,” she said finally. Theo bit his tongue. The only reason they had been able to afford a box of doughnuts and lunch was because he was working this new job.

“I know. I’m just… still working out the kinks,” he said, picking out a white chocolate doughnut. His mother frowned.

“I though you said this place wasn’t a strip joint?”

When the sun got to hot and they were stiff from sitting on the grass, they packed up their rubbish and headed back home. They stayed up late binge-watching old episodes of the Simpsons and eating overly buttered popcorn.

“You’re going to make me fat,” his mother had whined as he carried the bowl in. In Theo’s opinion if he could make sure she was never thin enough that he could count her ribs again…

“Good,” he said. Jessie threw the nearest pillow at him. Her protests didn’t stop her from eating most of the bowl though. When they had finally retired to their bedrooms, Theo had paused in closing the blinds. The moon was out tonight. As he stared up at it, the strangest feeling twinged in his chest. The street was quiet. There was only a gentle warm breeze.

He opened his window to let it in, breathing in the spring scents of honey suckle, freshly mowed grass and the remnants of someone’s dinner barbeque. Despite the strangeness that was now his life, he felt a wave of contentment. Yawning, Theo let the blind fall and climbed into bed, a sliver of moonlight lighting the pillows.

\--

“Good afternoon young Theo!” Yumi cried as Theo entered the shop the next day. The tea maker seemed just as happy and cheerful as always. Some of Theo’s worry eased a little.

“Come, come. We have a very large group coming through tonight and despite his protests Kyong needs some help in the kitchen,” Yumi said cheerfully, flouncing through the front room and down the stairs. Theo followed.

The decoration in the main room had changed again. He was getting used to coming in and seeing everything moved around. There was a sea of little tables covered in soft pastel blue and green table clothes. If the chairs were anything to go by, they would be getting in at least forty people.

“Of course, what would you like me to do?” Theo said, as they entered the kitchen.

“Just set out the plates from the three piles there. When your done Kyong will need you to stir the sauces. I’m sorry, he is rather particular,” Yumi warned.

“That’s okay,” Theo said as he put his bag away and pulled on his apron. Particular was the wrong word. Kyong was in a foul mood but Theo got the impression this was strictly because he had to share his kitchen. His scowl was deeply indented into his pale features as he whisked with almost violent force. Theo just got to work, staying as far away from the silent moody chef as possible.

There were three teetering piles of plates. Each row was a slightly different size and colour. He laid them out in sections. Once done he glanced at Kyong who simply pointed sharply at a large metal bowl. Theo padded over to it to see some sort of pink mixture. The smell in the kitchen was of heavily scented baked goods, like the worlds best cake shop. As Theo mixed the fruity sauce, he found himself taking deep breathe of the cake scented air.

As Kyong dashed about back and forth, Theo learnt to keep a close eye on the man so he knew when to move or duck. Despite Kyong’s annoyance, the young man seemed to relax a fraction after the first half hour when he realised that Theo wasn’t going to try bombarding him with questions or comments.

He pointed to new tasks with a little less venom. Theo just did as he was instructed, greasing and lining trays, cleaning down the benches, washing and putting away dishes and once, even being allowed to sprinkle dehydrated rose petal flakes over the plates of soft pink sponge cake slices.

Yumi popped his head in often as though making sure Kyong hadn’t tried to take Theos head off yet with one of his many knives. Despite the silence between the two young men, the atmosphere was less toxic then it had been when Theo started. Yumi brought them cups of tea. Theo moved Kyong’s over to his work station without being told before moving back to his own area. The second desert came out steaming hot. Theo watched interestedly as Kyong started carefully spooning out what Theo recognised to be brioche bread and butter pudding. His mouth watered.

“How are we doing gentlemen? Our guests will be here any minute now. Are we on schedule?” Yumi called, popping in again. Kyong gave a nod, wiping his hands on a pristine towel.

“I think so. Which am I bringing out first?” Theo asked. It was then that Yumi’s face fell a little.

“Ah. About that. I actually have a second server tonight already,” Yumi said hesitantly. Theo felt his stomach drop a little. Was this because of the other day? Was Yumi worried he was going to go nuts at another guest?

“Yumi, about the other night-”

“Oh, it’s nothing, long forgiven. It’s just that Liam hasn’t worked in a little while and I promised him a shift. I don’t think you boys have met actually,” Yumi wasn’t quite looking Theo in the eyes as he said all this.

“Oh… okay,” Theo said awkwardly. He glanced over at Kyong. The chef’s mouth was turned down in the corners in distaste but for the first time since Theo started, he didn’t think that expression was because of him.

“Why don’t you come say hello?” Theo shrugged and followed Yumi out into the dining room. He saw the guy that must have been Liam. He was about Theo’s height but not as broad in the shoulders or chest. He had a slim dancer’s profile with a face that was more pretty then masculine. He had dirty blonde hair and freckles. In the half second it took for Liam to look into Theo’s face, Theo understood that this other boy hated him.

“This is him then?” Liam said in a cold voice. Roxy was standing to his left. She rolled her eyes.

“Obviously,” she said drily.

“And I missing something?” Theo asked, his own voice flat. Yumi gave a falsely cheerful laugh.

“Of course not. Theo, this is Liam, Liam this is Theo, our new server.” Liam’s brown eyes narrowed. He gave what he probably thought was a polite nod and stalked past the into the kitchen. Roxy sighed.

“Ignore him. He’s got more then a bit of a crush of Lord Mikoto. He’s never so much as drawn a raised eyebrow from the Moon King so when he heard Mikoto requested you personally…” Roxy trailed off. Theo groaned.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he hissed.

“Don’t worry. He obsession with Lord Mikoto was one of the reasons Yumi stopped giving him as many shifts. Liam’s mother is a good friend of Yumi and Marinette though so he would have to really screw up for Yumi to have a good enough reason to let him go,” Roxy grumbled.

“Wonderful. This just keeps getting better and better,” Theo muttered.

“Well then, thank you for your help today Theo. We will get you back in tomorrow bright and early. We get our delivery of groceries and well need the helping hand,” Yumi chirped. Theo nodded.

“Yeah. Sure thing. See you then.” As he went to get his bag, he could feel Liam watching him the entire way. Theo wasn’t bothered. He had dealt with assholes before. Head high, he left, still feeling the eyes on him until the front door closed behind him.

\--

END

\--


	9. A Committee of Vultures

\--

Chapter Nine

A Committee of Vultures

\--

Theo woke on Monday feeling oddly displaced but well rested. He had dreamt of the stars and had opened his eyes still seeing the bright silver lights dancing behind his eyelids. He got up and had a shower. It was only on the way to kitchen that he realised just how quiet the house was. Frowning, he padded into the lounge room but his mother wasn't there.

Heading back down the hallway his heart jumped into his throat as he realized his mother's bedroom door was still shut. She never got up this late. Theo approached and rapt a knuckle gently on the door.

"Mum, are you okay?" he asked, opening the door a little. His mother made a worryingly small lump int the bed.

"Mum?" the lump wiggled a bit.

"I'm okay," Came a weak voice. Heart in his mouth, Theo came further into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Honey I'm fine, really. I just over did it a bit yesterday and I'm a bit tired." she sighed then coughed. Theo swallowed down a lump. Her face was pale but she didn't have the gaunt skull like appearance that he remembered from ten months ago.

"Well, how about honey on toast and some tea?" he offered with a weak smile.

"That sounds lovely," she sighed. He hurried to the kitchen and went for the bread, determined to busy himself. This didn't mean anything. They had done a lot of walking yesterday and it had been warm. She had just over exerted herself a bit. That was all.

He put the toast, tea, a glass of water and her pills onto a tray and carried it all back into her. She made a weak attempt to pull herself up into a sitting position. He didn't offer to help, knowing that was the fastest way to get a rise from her temper. When she was a little more comfortable, he laid the tray over her lap.

"Thanks, honey. You are a gem," she said before taking a sip of the tea and humming. Theo went over to the window and cracked it open, letting the warm morning breeze air out the room a bit.

"I've got to go to work today but I'll have my phone on me and I promise I will-"

"Theo, I'm going to eat, sleep like the dead for a few hours and then binge watched Grey’s Anatomy. Again. I will be fine," she said in a hard voice. Theo winced but gave a small nod.

"Okay," he mumbled. Her face softened.

"Thank you again for my breakfast. Don't be late for work," she said. Theo nodded. He left her bedroom feeling apprehensive but there wasn't anything more he could do. He shuffled back into the kitchen and reached for the loaf of bread again.

\--

"Good morning young Theo!" Yuki exploded with his usual over enthusiastic manner. Theo took in a deep lungful of the rich coffee and black tea scent and let it calm him.

"Lots to do, lots to do," Yumi sang as Theo put his bag away and grabbed his apron.

"Big group tonight?" he guessed. Yumi nodded.

"Oh yes. One of our larger groups. We will need to do a bit of a dress rehearsal for tonight," Yumi explained brightly. Theo paused, brows furrowing. A dress rehearsal? Was this because of how he had behaved with the Moon King? Perhaps sensing his unease, Yumi raised both hands in a placating manor.

"It's nothing to worry about. We always do a run through for this particular group. They are rather... specific in what they like and where they want to be. Madam Althaia likes everything just so," Yumi explained happily. Theo straightened up, thinking.

"Althaia, that's a Greek name, isn't it?"

"It is. She brings her committee here once a month. She has led them for nearly four hundred years if memory serves correct. Her daughter is in line to inherit the role. Madam Althaia takes her training seriously," Marinette added in as she came over, arms full of an orange satin.

"Committee? Not to sound rude, but what are they?" Theo asked as Marinette started to hand him the silky table clothes.

"Harpies," Yumi chirped. Theo blinked.

"Harpies?"

"Yes. As I mentioned, Madam Althaia is the leader. She can require delicate handling."

"Do you want me to stay in the kitchen?" Theo asked. Yumi frowned.

"Whatever for?"

"So, I don't upset her?" Theo ventured. Yumi smiled widely, showing off his perfectly white teeth. The man was wearing a lot of make-up today. His eyes were shining out from several layers of glittering bronze, orange and gold. His eyelashes had been painted with gold mascara and his long hair had been looped up into a bun and pinned in place with an elaborate feather.

"Am I underdressed?" Theo blurted out. Marinette let out a peel of soft laughter.

"You know Yumi, he loves any excuse to go over the top. You look fine Theo," she said gently. Yumi battered his long glittering eyelashes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said brightly. Theo shook his head.

"Of course not. Well, point me where you want me," Theo said submissively. Marinette beamed and took him by the elbow to steer him towards the storage room to retrieve more tables. An hour later and the tables were set with their new pale orange cloth covers. The lanterns were burning with yellow light, giving the whole room a warm glow.

Theo followed Marinette about, polishing the cutlery before laying out the delicate silverware in front of each seat.

"So... Liam. He seems... expressive," Theo drawled. Marinette gave a wry smile.

"He is."

"He doesn't like me. Is that going to be a problem?" Theo had thought about just not saying anything but given that the other male could be anything in the bloody universe as far as Theo knew, he didn't want to run the risk of being set on fire or melted or cursed or... whatever. The woman sighed, her ringlets swaying with her exhale. She glanced around for a moment before stepping in a little closer.

"Lord Mikoto is a very old being. It's rare that he even asks for the names of the people around him. Liam is a silkie, just like his mother and grandfather. When Lord Mikoto first met Liam, he asked about him and Liam allowed the attention to go to his head. Yumi always sees the best in people but when Liam started to insist on being Lord Mikoto's only server, it became clear that his infatuated had gone a bit far." From that very brief summary, Theo got the impression that there was a lot more to the story.

"Then why let him come back?" Theo asked, trying his best not to sound accusatory.

"His mother is convinced it's just a phase. Honestly, he was a lovely boy before he met the Moon King and Yumi... Yumi doesn't like to fail." Theo frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"How are we going over here?" Yumi chirped, appearing seemingly out of nowhere and making them both jump.

"Very well. We just need to start the incense burning and we will be ready to go," Marinette said, ushering her long curls back over her shoulder. Theo eyed them both suspiciously but decided he wasn't going to get much more out of them. At least not right now.

"Excellent. Theo, could you please help Kyong finish up the entrees? Not long now!" Yumi whirled away in a flurry of gold and brown fabric. Theo shook his head. He wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to the weirdness of this place.

The dress rehearsal had been simple enough. Roxy had turned up in a pretty dress with orange flowers running along the hem. They practiced taking the tea trays round. The order in which he served the guests was very strict. Apparently, harpies lived in a hierarchy and it was important to serve them in order of their rank in the committee. Thankfully, the tables were arranged to help with this and Theo soon had his root memorised.

They shared a light supper of fried rice, miso soup, dumplings and stir-fried greens. He really did enjoy being fed. Afterwards, he helped Kyong with the dishes, cleaned down the benches and put the finishing touches on serval different desserts. The first course looked suspiciously like raw red meat delicately slied. Then again, even regular mundane humans ate steak tartare so maybe it wasn’t that strange.

There was no music drifting through the speakers tonight. Apparently, Madam Althaia found music distracting and rarely allowed it to be played when they attended the Tea Shop. Theo was beginning to learn to just nod when told these little facts. It hurt his brain too much to ask to many questions.

“Places everyone!” Yumi called excitedly. Roxy and Theo headed into the kitchen. To Theo’s surprise, Kyong was gone.

“Did he go home already?” he asked, peered into the massive pantry. Roxy nodded.

“Yes. Kyong doesn’t get on with Harpies so to avoid the conflict, he generally prepares the food and then goes before they arrive,” she explained as she straightened her apron.

“Did something happen?” Theo asked as he loaded the first course onto the trays. Roxy shook her head.

“No. Nothing happened per say. It’s… sort of a cultural thing,” at his puzzled look she continued.

“You may have already guessed from some of the house rules but generally speaking, most of the supernatural beings don’t mix. There are large cultural barriers in the way. It’s a bit silly really but many of them get into a big fuss about whose gods are stronger and what their gods can do in comparison to another culture’s gods…”

Theo remembered the long contract and in particular, rule number 18. No conversations can relate to religion or religious preference on a Wednesday.

“So, rule number 18…?” They could hear people entering, a soft murmur of conversation and Yumi’s vibrant greeting. Roxy lowered her voice conspiratorially.

“Most Wednesday clients are from the Shinto related cultures. They don’t like hearing about Nordic religion, Greek philosophy or really anything that is not related to their own people,” Roxy explained.

“That’s incredibly closed minded,” Theo pointed out. She sighed.

“Trust me, we know but think about how stubborn your grand parents can be about learnt habits. Most of these people are hundreds if not tens of thousands of years old. They’re very set in their way and in all honesty, some of them are quite bored. They’ll look at anything for an excuse to start a fight with someone,” she grumbled. Theo shook his head.

“Just when I think I get the hang of this place…” he sighed. Roxy gave a stifled laugh.

“I’ve been working here for years and I still say that,” she admittedly. He grinned.

“Well at least I won’t be alone in the madness,” Theo said. Roxy smiled widely.

“Never.”

They waited another fifteen minutes or so until everyone had been comfortably seated and served their tea. They waited for the soft chime of a bronze bell that Marinette would ring for them when the food should be brought out.

"Try to keep a straight face. Smile, but not too wide," Roxy murmured as she took her own tray. Theo frowned. They had already practised the table routine. Why wasn't he going to be able to keep a straight face? The bell rang.

That question was answered as he stepped out of the kitchen into the dining area. At first nothing stood out to him as the colourful people got comfortable. they were perhaps more subdued than other groups he had seen. It was obvious who Madam A was. She sat at the head table with a young, rather unhappy looking, lady seated to her right. It was as Theo took them both in that the oddness of the other people started to drift into the uncanny valley.

They're faces seemed to flicker in and out of focus like bad rendering in a video game. He frowned, his eyes trying to focus in. His brain was telling him that he was looking at something very odd and yet his eyes couldn't see the problem. The harpies were all woman. They also all had creepy yellow eyes bordering on orange. They were all beautiful but it wasn't the same soft natural beauty of the Moon Court or the painted on delicate features of the Rose Court.

This was... false.

Roxy cleared her throat pointedly and Theo tried to smooth his feature into a mild but polite smile and stepped forward. He drew the eyes of quite a few of the woman. Some looked mildly curious, others, openly disdainful. Roxy, as the more experienced server, went to the head table. Theo had to wait until Roxy placed her entrees out for Madam and her daughter before Theo was expected to place his dishes down at his table.

As she finished with a curtsey, Theo moved to start placing his own plates out, left to right. The three old women all looked at him with mildly unpleasant expression, as though he was something smelly they had found on the bottom of their designer shoes. He ignored them. He'd worked in retail long enough to be used to it, people looking down their nose at him. Nose...

It was as he was placing down the fourth plate that the nose of the older woman vanished and reappeared. He blinked. The nose he had seen underneath was shrivelled, pointy and discoloured. It looked like a far more accurate nose for a woman as old as the grey hair suggested. He quickly straightened up and moved down the table. Don't ask questions. Light smile. Good posture.

"You there, boy." Theo froze. The voice was like cracking glass. Hard and razor sharp, it silenced the soft babble of noise as good as a gunshot. Theo straightened and turned towards the only place it could have come from. Madam Althaia was looking straight at him and he could have sworn the gold eyes of the woman glowed. He suddenly felt like a mouse pinned under an owl's talons.

"Yes Madam?" he said in a calm voice that had taken years of practice in retail to manage.

"You are new to this establishment, are you not?"

"Yes Madam," he responded. Yumi was hovering by a third table. His own expression was calm but Theo thought he saw a flicker of worry on the man's porcelain features.

"What do you think of my Committee?" Theo opened his mouth and then closed it. He glanced over at Roxy who looked genuinely dumbstruck. Apparently, this was not normal.

Seriously, why did this keep happening to him?

He did he really stand out that much?

Did someone stick a neon sign to ass with a freakin bullseye on it!?

“With all due respect, Madam, I have only just met your committee. Aside from physical appearance, I know nothing about your people,” he said carefully. Why did he feel this was a fucking trap? The harpy queen was an incredibly formidable looking woman. Austere features with a sharp jawline, thin nose and hawklike eyes, she reminded him of an elegant vulture if such a thing could exist. She sat very straight and poised in her chair; eyes locked on his face with all the command of lioness over her dying meal.

“Do you not appreciate their beauty?” She asked, holding out a hand towards the woman around her. Theo eyes flicked toward the other tables briefly before fixing back on the woman.

“I can appreciate real beauty, regardless of what that is,” Theo said, loosing a bit of patience. He was not a toy to be battered about. He was an honest person by nature. Yumi had said he wasn’t in any real danger here so he was not going to tip toe on eggshells with this woman. The room seemed to be holding it breathe. Althaia’s daughter was staring determinately down at her plate, apparently embarrassed by her forbidden looking mother.

"Do you understand what real beauty is, boy?" Madam Althaia asked in a hard voice. Theo straightened, meeting her gold eyes with his own.

"I've seen true beauty. My mother was a florist. She could turn even the most fundamental weeds into pieces of breathing sculpture. People used to find my mother from all over the country to ask her to make them a floral arrangement. Nothing made her happier and her happiness seemed to breathe life into the flowers she used." The harpy tilted her head to one side, studying him like a thoughtful vulture over an animal that was not quite dead yet. It was a cold, calculated, intimidating look.

Theo decided he had seen worse.

"You love your mother," she said slowly.

"Yes," he replied firmly.

"Was a florist?" the woman added, picking up on his previous words. Theo shifted uncomfortably.

"She got sick," he said in a softer voice. The cold hard exterior of the harpy queen seemed to soften just a little.

"Does she still live?"

"She is getting better but... we lost a lot. None of it matters, I didn't care if we had to sell the house so long as she got better but she had to give up the floristry. We couldn't afford the rent," Theo explained. He didn't really want to go into the story with this woman. He hadn't meant to blurt all that out but he had the strangest feeling that Yumi already knew. The tea shop owner looked his usual calm self. The queen sniffed and then relaxed her angry stance. There was a steady exhale from the watching people.

"Thing are just things. If she was meant to create beauty then she will again," she said as she turned back to the table.

"I think so too," Theo agreed.

"Would you like your tea now madam?" Yumi asked politely. Madam Althaia swept her dress to one side and shifted gracefully.

"I would," she said.

Theo headed back into the kitchen, feeling for the first time that maybe something had gone right. He let out a long breathe as in leant over the sink. He really hoped this wasn’t going to become a habit, attracting the attention of every supernatural person that walked in the door.

“Excuse me?” Theo jumped. He whipped around and stared at the young woman in front of him. It was Madam Althaia’s daughter. She peered up at Theo through an elaborately braided hairpiece decorated with glittering feathers.

“I just wanted to apologies for my mother. She can be… abrasive and old fashioned,” she sighed and Theo got the impression that she felt this way a lot. He raised his hands submissively.

“There’s no reason to apologies. I’m not offended or anything,” he said in a gentle tone. She shrugged one shoulder which struck Theo as a particular contemporary gesture. He wondered how old she was. Then decided it didn’t matter. If any of the other harpies found the two of them alone together…

“I should get back to cleaning,” he said awkwardly. He didn’t want to seem rude but he also really didn’t want this girl’s mother to slice his head off from fraternising with her daughter. The girl sighed heavily.

“Yeah. Well, thanks anyway. It’s really cool to meet someone who can stand up to my mother like that. She doesn’t really let me do anything and I don’t have much of a back bone to stand up to her some days,” she said bitterly. Theo blinked. Okay, so the daughter was probably a lot younger then four hundred years old.

“That must be hard,” he offered. She nodded.

“She doesn’t handle the modern world very well. We fight a lot,” she replied, rubbing at her arms.

“I’m sure she loves you though,” Theo studied her carefully. She gave him a weak smile.

“Probably. I’m Penelope by the way.” She held out a hand. He gave a small snort but grinning, shook it.

“I’m Theo.” He watched, a little dumbfounded as her cheeks went pink.

“It was nice to meet you.” And without another world she crept back out the kitchen doorway. Theo was left there, his hand still held out like a dumbass.

“She likes your muscles. Be careful, if her mother catches you, she’ll eat your liver,” Roxy snickered as she walked in, tray balanced on her fingertips. Theo flushed.

Thankfully, the rest of the dinner went very smoothly. Every now and then Penelope’s gold eyes caught his before shyly dropping away. Apparently, the young harpy had a crush on him. She even gave him a little wave when her mother’s back was turned as the night began to wind down. Deciding it would be rude not to, he waved back.

He yawned as he grabbed his back pack. It was very late but at least everything was spotless for tomorrow.

“Lovely work tonight everyone!” Yumi chimed as everyone met at the door to the Tea Shop. Roxy waved a sleepy farewell and headed out first. Theo turned to go.

"Oh, and Theo? There is one more thing..." Yumi's usual bright smile falter slightly. That made Theo pause.

"What is it?"

"Lord Mikoto is coming back tomorrow and has requested you," Yumi said, trying to look innocent as he smoothed down the cuff of his dress shirt.

"Tomorrow!? He was only here a week ago! Why is he coming back so soon?"

"He seems to have taken a liking to you. He is very old; you have to understand. People and places that are a little different can be very interesting to beings as old as Lord Mikoto. Just keep him company, serve the tea and listen to his stories. It will be over before you know it," Yumi said, his voice slightly pleading. He was a very difficult man to say no to. Besides, Theo did have to make up for the last time with the strange man. He sighed wearily.

"I'm just serving tea?" he asked carefully. Yumi nodded, beaming again.

"Yes. I promise, Lord Mikoto is actually a very respectful person. I doubt he will even say much." Despite these encouraging words, Theo still couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that was waking in his belly.

\--

END

\--


	10. By Moonlight or Starlight

\--

Chapter Ten

By Moonlight or Starlight

\--

"Look at what your uncle and aunt sent us!" Jessie squealed. Theo was glad to see her out of bed. He was less happy with the dark heavy circles under her eyes. He peered down at the box that was being shoved at him. He took it automatically and peered inside. The box was stuffed full of different multicoloured sweets.

“What’s all this?” he asked curiously, plucking out a wrapped caramel.

“Apparently sweet shops are very big in Prague, so they filled a box and sent it to us for my birthday!” Theo froze partway to unwrapping his sweet. His mother’s birthday was next week. He smiled.

“Where do you want to go this year? There’s a new Italian place that opened up near the shops?” It had been a little tradition for them. Each year they went to a different restaurant on Jessie’s birthday. Sometime the food was excellent, sometimes… not so much, but it was the experience that mattered. Unfortunately, they hadn’t gone the last two years. Two years ago, was when Jessie started to get sick. Last year they couldn’t afford it.

“We could just stay in, I don’t mind,” Jessie said awkwardly. Theo shot her a nasty look. He pointed the caramel at her.

“It’s not all about you, you know. I want to order at least four loaves of homemade garlic bread,” Theo teased.

“I do like garlic bread…” she sighed. Theo grinned.

“Exactly. I’ll check my roster and make the booking.” Jessie’s eyes softened. She gave him a watery smile.

“You are such a good kid,” she rasped. Theo snorted.

It never seemed odd to Theo that he and his mother got along so well. Perhaps it was because Jessie had gotten pregnant with Theo when she was quite young so that age bracket between them wasn’t as large as it was with his other friends. They had also always been each other’s rock. Other than the occasionally far away family, they had been very much on their own.

"You should take some of these to work," Jessie giggled as she riffled through the large box. There was a lot there. Some of the labels weren't in English. A strong smell of strawberry was coming from an odd bar that his mother pulled out.

"Are you eating sweets for breakfast?" he asked, amused. She snorted and gave him a shrewd look.

"I'm the adult and they are my birthday present. I'll eat them for breakfast if I want," she said primly.

"Aaannnd on top of the fridge they go," Theo sniggered, making to put the box up here his mother couldn't reach. She jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"Ouch!"

"Unhand my box!"

He got ready for work, still laughing. His mood had been lifted with the sight of his mother up and moving about. She seemed much more like her regular self. His shift didn't start until late morning, so he got a bit of a lie in this morning which further improved his mood. They had a far more acceptable breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. He caught her stuffing candies into a few of his jacket pockets.

"You're going to get me trouble," he whinged half-heartedly. Jessie ignored him and went dancing off with her considerably lighter box of sweets. Theo hadn't been told that he needed to wear all blue but as he was supposed to be seeing the Moon King again, he decided it was better to assume he should. He checked himself in the mirror one last time.

He looked pretty good. His hair was getting a bit long. He had swept it back to keep it from falling in his face. Finally, he called a farewell to his mother, grabbed his backpack and headed out. His good mood carried him along with a bounce to his step. The day was a little blustery but pleasant.

He reached the Tea Shop five minutes early and let himself in. He inhaled the now familiar scent of the tea and coffee. Nothing had ever smelt better to him except for the inside of his mother's flower shop. As he picked his way passed the counter he frowned. Someone had left a dirty hand towel on the counter.

That was odd.

He grabbed it to put in the laundry hamper. It was then he noticed a tea pot, its contents spread out sporadically on the bench as though Yumi had been about to start putting together a brew. Frowning, Theo headed down the stairs.

"Yumi?" he called. There was a group of people near the kitchen door. First was Roxy and she looked pissed. Her glasses were dangling on the edge of her nose and her eyes were flashing dangerously. Arms crossed over a neat blouse and her apron; she was staring at a man talking to Yumi. Theo's instincts instantly kicked in to tell him something was off. Yumi was always lovely, always over the top and beautiful but today he did not have his usual relaxed happy glow.

"What's going on?" Theo asked a little louder as he came towards them. The man turned around and instantly Theo wanted him to leave. It wasn't the revolting mismatch of pink suit jacket of leather pants or the yellow felted high heels boots though the sight of these did make Theo want to wash his eyeballs. No, it was the face of the man as the guy stared at Theo with open interest, his red lips twisted up and his chest puffed out with an unbroken air of smarminess that made Theo want to hit him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we had a client this morning," Theo said a little awkwardly to break the sudden tense silence. To his surprise Yumi face twitched. It was brief but it was definitely annoyance and not directed at him.

"We do not. I'm afraid Mr Herds didn't have a booking for this morning," Yumi said, ever polite despite the slight stiffness to his shoulders. Theo's eyes narrowed. The man was raking Theo up and down, lingering a little too long on his crouch.

"My eyes are up here," Theo said bluntly. Mr Herds looked up and grinned.

"So they are, and how lovely they are too. Yumi, I had no idea you had a new server! Surely you can squeeze me in? We've known each other for so long..." The man fluttered his eyes at Yumi who was apparently biting his tongue. Not liking were this was going, Theo strode forward and placed himself between the weirdo and his boss.

"We are expecting a large group this afternoon. Furniture needs to be moved and the food needs to be prepared which is why bookings are a must," Theo explained in his deadpan 'I've worked in retail to bloody long' voice. The man blinked and then smiled. Before Theo could step away, Mr Herds reached out and took Theo's hand.

"Now boys, I am sure we can come to some sort of arrangement." It was the strangest sensation. He wasn't sure, not having much experience in all things supernatural but he could have sworn that something was supposed to happen when the man touched him. The man was on the balls of his feet, face bright with expectancy but all Theo felt was a resounding sensation of disgust. He yanked his hand free and, not breaking eye contact, used the dirty hand towel he had been holding to wipe his hand. The man's confident smirk faltered.

"Pan!" The angry bark was so out of character that it took Theo a moment to comprehend that it had come from Yumi.

"Using charms or glamour of any kind on my staff is strictly prohibited," Yumi said in a hard voice. Mr Herds or... Pan? Whoever the hell the asshole was he seemed temporarily put out. He pouted and folded his arms.

"Well then, I can see where I'm not wanted-"

"Can you?" Theo growled. Roxy gave a small snort of laughter.

"We can catch up soon," the man said cheerfully. Unphased by the angry stares he was receiving, the man flounced from the shop. They heard the tinkle of the bell as the door swung shut. Roxy groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Yumi spun Theo around and took his face in his hands, concern written large all over his pristine features.

"Theo, are you alright? I am very sorry about that." Yumi's hands were cool and scented was black tea and cinnamon.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Theo asked. Yumi blinked, then he blinked again.

"You are... fine?"

"Yes, whatever he tried to do, it failed," Theo said, gently extracting himself from Yumi. The tea maker studied Theo very carefully for a moment then let out a long breathe.

"Alright, if you're sure you fine then we'll continue. I know this has knocked us a bit out of stride, but we still have Lord Mikoto arriving soon and we must be ready," Yumi said but he still sounded a bit worried.

"Just tell us what to do and we'll do it," Theo replied confidently. Yumi's smile was as bright as the sun.

"So how often does that git show up?" Theo asked once they were out of ear shot of Yumi. Roxy groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Thankfully, not often but he's always like that, revolting, I mean."

"So, Pan? As in the Greek demigod Pan?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed, not even surprised.

"Never seen him try too openly glamor someone before. It does narrow it down though," Roxy said conspiratorially. Theo raised an eyebrow.

"What does?"

"You!" she squealed.

"It means whatever you are must be older or much stronger than a demigod. If you were a common nymph, shifter or silkie then you would have been sucked into his glamour, but you weren't fazed at all!" she said excitedly. This time it was Theo who rolled his eyes.

"If you say so."

\--

Despite the rough start, they had the room set up and the dishes prepared on time. Theo had been chatting to Roxy most of the afternoon. Apparently, The Moon King was not coming with a full party, so Kyong didn't have make nearly as many dishes. The Korean man had given them a curt nod and left for the day.

Whilst he had been working and distracted by conversation and shifting furniture, Theo hadn't thought much about the up-and-coming dinner. Now, whilst they just dusted and made a few finally touches, Theo had time for his thoughts to creep up on him. He really needed this meeting to go a lot better than the last one. His eyes darted down to his watch as it got closer to six o'clock. Right on time, the bell at the front of the shop jingled. Theo took in a deep breath and let it out. Yumi beamed and waved Theo over.

Lord Mikoto was quite as immaculate and over the top as the first time Theo has seen him. He wore a floor length robe in glittering blues and silver despite the relatively warm temperature. He had forgone his massive entourage of beautiful people for a mere four. They stood, silently disapproving of Theo as Theo and Yumi came to greet them.

"Welcome back Lord Mikoto!" Yumi said brightly with a sweeping bow. The Moon King gave a small, elegant dip of his head and shoulders, reminding Theo of a dancing crane.

"Thank you for hosting Yumi," That voice, musical and cold sent those strange shivers down Theo's spine. He did his best to ignore them even if it felt like someone was dripping ice water onto the back of his neck. When the Moon King looked over at Theo, Theo did his best to inline his head, but the gesture wasn't anywhere near as majestic.

"This way," Yumi said, already well into his element. He led the party to the large tables. As they made to sit down, Lord Mikoto croaked a finger. Yumi came over and best forward for the man to utter something in his ear.

"Of course. It's already been arranged. We will bring the first course shortly." The tea maker gave another flourishing bow and whisked Theo into the kitchen.

"Feeling alright?" he asked again. Theo nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And it was true. So far.

"Alright. Start bringing the dishes out. I'll prepare the tea soon." Yumi disappeared again back out into the shop. Theo loaded up his serving tray, collected himself and headed back out. He could feel the man's eyes on him. It was an inspecting look rather than an aggressive one but Theo felt the gaze on him as he made his way to their table. As he placed the dishes down, one of the women reached for her glass, accidently knocking her napkin to the floor. She paused, unsure.

"Here," Theo murmured, bending down to retrieve it. He passed it to her. She took it with a nod but didn't smile. He glanced at the Moon King, but the man wasn't looking at him anymore.

Theo glanced down to see what the lord was looking at. It was one of the brightly coloured taffies his mother had forced into his pockets. One must have fallen out when he had leant forward with the tray. He couldn't fight the small snort of laughter at the utterly bewildered expression on the lord's face. Silver eyes snapped up to look at him.

"It's a sweet, not a snake. You don't have to look so worried, it's not going to bite you," Theo said, bending down to pick it up.

"I am aware of what a snake looks like," Lord Mikoto said primly in his musical voice. Theo raised an eyebrow.

"And yet you don't know what taffy looks like?" he said with a slightly teasing smile. The man raised one delicate eyebrow.

"I am not served such crass food."

"So, it has to be served on a bed of rare European seaweed with a side of glazed jungle honey in order for you to it eat? You are such a snob," Theo laughed. The sound seemed to startle Mikoto.

"Are you insulting me?" The man raised a perfectly crescent eyebrow. Theo unwrapped the candy and held it out to him.

"No, I'm expanding your food horizons. Eat it. It's not poisonous, I promise." Slowly, as though expecting to be struck down by a lightning bolt, the man took the taffy.

"It's blue," he said slowly.

"Your favourite colour," Theo said encouragingly. Lord Mikoto put the taffy into his mouth. His brows creased together in concentration before a look of surprise crept onto his face.

"See? It’s fine,” Theo teased.

“It is… odd,” the Moon King chewed for a long time, sipping at his water. Theo decided to collect his small victory and left the man to collect the tea pot from Yumi.

“Everything okay in there?” Yumi asked with the slightest hint of nervousness.

“Yep. Is the tea ready?” Theo asked. Yumi’s shoulders eased down a little.

"It still has to brew but you may take cups out." Theo nodded and started to load up his tray again. He felt Yumi watching him as he left him at the counter. He had the odd sensation that they were all waiting for a bomb to drop. Theo started putting down the mugs.

“Why are you here?” the question startled him. He looked up into the metallic eyes of the Moon King. Theo frowned.

“You asked me to serve you tea?” He thought he caught the sound of a snort from one of the minions, but their faces were as blank and expressionless as always.

“No, why are you at this establishment? Surely there are safer places to be?” The man didn’t look concerned, more bored.

“Not particularly. I’ve had knives thrown at me before in a previous job. So far, this has been one of the safest places I’ve worked.” That may have been stretching the truth a bit, but the Tea Shop was definitely one of his better jobs and not just because of the pay.

“You aren’t concerned that your words or actions could cost you your soul?” Theo blinked. Umm… no?

“I doubt Yumi would allow that,” Theo said honestly. Lord Mikoto seemed to consider him a moment, a sheen of silky black sliding forward over his shoulder. Seriously, the man looked as though he belonged in the world most polished shampoo commercial.

“Yumi is not all powerful,” the lord murmured, inspecting his cup.

“No, but people like him. That goes a long way,” Theo said bluntly. Lord Mikoto actually gave a hint of a smile.

“True, I suppose. Many of us have known Yumi for many centuries. He gives us a small taste of the human world and its contemporary settings.” Theo’s frowned deepened. He looked around the restaurant. It was gorgeous but all the decoration were aesthetically set to the ancient orient. Only the man’s favourite colours had been used and the paintings were all of ancient landscapes.

“I understand what you mean but this isn’t contemporary,” Theo argued.

“It is to us,” the lord said primly. Theo tried not to roll his eyes again.

“Right. So, you’ve been to an amusement park then? Played laser tag? How about a movie where they bring you drink and sliders that have a really questionable point of origin? Have you eaten ice-cream that has the world’s most ridiculous name like Unicorn’s Rainbow Surprise? Heck, why not go to a Starbucks and just ask the barista to make you their favourite drink and pray that the syrup they add doesn’t total half the coffee’s contents,” Theo laughed. Lord Mikoto looked momentarily transfixed.

“Unicorn Rainbow Surprise?” the man repeated in a slightly stunned voice. Theo nodded.

“Have you tried any food that was designed in the last thirty years? What about doughnuts?”

“No…I have not,” Lord Mikoto admitted.

"Did you like the taffy?" the porcelain man hesitated and then gave a small single nod. Theo thought back to the food Kyong had prepared for the group. There had been fish and beef as part of the menu, so he knew the man wasn't a vegetarian.

"Do you have anything you can't eat? You're not, like, keto?" Theo asked.

"Keto?" The Moon King asked. Theo snorted.

"Never mind. Well, then, how about every time you come to the Tea Shop, I'll bring you a new food to try on the condition that I get to pick." The room had gone very still. The Moon King looked at him with a slight frown.

"Why should you choose what I eat?" he asked.

"Because the whole point is for you to try something new. How are you supposed to choose if you don't where or what you're looking for?" More silence. Finally, the man nodded.

Lord Mikoto gestured him down. Theo bent closer. The man took Theo's hand. He turned it over, studying his palm. The man's hand where the softest Theo had ever touched. If felt almost sacrilegious, as though his own callouses and dirt might mare the pristine snow-white skin of the creature who held him. He stayed absolutely still. He had never been ashamed of his appearance as such but for the first time, he felt like something damaged. It was an uncomfortable feeling and he breathed easier when the man finally let him go.

"You have an oddly pure aura for a human. Already Theo. I'll play your game. Understand though, any attempt to poison me will end poorly for you," the voice was so cold it sent a shiver down Theo's spine. He didn't let it waver him though.

"Why would I poison you? A, I barely know you and B, you haven't done anything to me." The Moon King gave him a dismissive wave.

"We will see. I am ready for my tea."

Lord Mikoto seemed to be done speaking to Theo for the night. Theo was quite grateful. It had gone much smoother than last time. The strangeness was still there, the ache and the pang he felt never completely went away but stayed in the background. When the Moon King looked his way, the sensations were not so sharp. Maybe he was just finally getting used to looking at something so otherworldly?

As Theo wiped out a glass in the kitchen, Roxy chatting away beside him, he thought about the odd feeling he had around the man. It was a nondescript kind of longing. Was it unique to this man or would it happen again? What if it was stronger next time?

"Roxy?" he cut off her tangent about her latest Netflix binge. She looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"If... if I wanted to know what I was, is there a way to find out? I mean, I can't imagine genetic testing kits for supernatural creatures are too common but is there a way?" She looked surprised.

"I thought you didn't care?" she said shrewdly. He placed the glass back on its shelf.

"I thought I didn't, but I can't let it affect my work. Marinette said it would be better to know," he said, remembering their briefly conversations from a few days ago. Roxy nodded.

"She's not wrong. I remember we once had a young woman who worked here. She was really cool. Anyway, one of the guests walked in and she ended up climbing all over him. It was really awkward. Turns out she had some hellhound blood in her. Hades was really chill about it, but she was so embarrassed that she ended up resigning. She still comes in every now and again though." Theo just stared at her.

"Okay. A lot to unpack there," he spluttered.

"There is a way though... if you interested?"

"I think I-"

"Theo, our guests are leaving," Yumi sang. Theo abandoned the rest of the glasses. Lord Mikoto and his silent posy were already standing by the hall. Theo came over and managed a bow that was only a little jerky.

"Thank you for coming, it's always lovely to have you," Yumi chirped. The Moon King graced him a bow of his own, the fabric billowing around like more liquid then solid. He then looked towards Theo.

"Until next time," he murmured. He made to walk past, his hand once again brushing Theo's. They both jumped, an icy electric shock running from one to the other. The Lord flashed him a puzzled look before collecting himself and walking away, leaving Theo wincing and more confused than ever.

\--

END

\--


End file.
